The Different Lives of Bella
by TwilightQueenMZ
Summary: The Cullen family watch different Bella's and their lives. Curious and confused on why each Bella they see is so different from theirs... And why does she like women?
1. Odd Bella

**I don't own anything!**

**(A/N) I really shouldn't be doing this, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. So here it is... And this will also have Edward bashing, sort of.**

**Femslash, gay, lesbian, whatever Bella!**

**This takes place a day after the Cullen's left Forks.**

**Should I add a plot to this? At the moment, I am treating every chapter kind of like a one-shot. Though they are still connected. But yeah, no plot idea at the moment. Well, other than the Cullen's reacting to different dimensions's Bella.**

**By the way, although I may follow some movies, or books, etc. Bella will almost always be slightly different than the characters from whatever. What I mean by this is if she becomes a character like say... Nevermind, I have no clue. But you all get the point.**

...

Edward sulked, mournfully thinking of Bella, annoying Alice greatly, since he had no reason to act like this as she was alive.

The rest of the Cullens were lazing about the living room. Trying to distract themselves from thinking of Bella, the girl they left behind.

*SCREEECH* A loud piercing noise sounded throughout the living room. Causing all the vampires to stop what they were doing and crouch, growling at the unknown threat.

Then all fell silent.

"Edward, can you hear anything?" Carlisle questioned calmly. Though that didn't stop him from taking a step in front of Esme. Attempting to protect her from whatever was here.

"Nothing." Edward groaned, growing frustrated.

"That's because you can't." A voice spoke from above them.

Snapping there heads up, the Cullens saw a strange, floating, sparkling silver ball of light.

The Cullens said nothing, staying crouched, ready to attack if need be.

"_Well, your no fun."_ A distinct female voice sounded from the light. "And here I was going to tell you about Bella..." The voice trailed off.

"What about Bella!" Edward demanded growling.

"Glad you asked, but as I don't want to spend all my time with you... People. Just read this letter. See you." With that, there was a flash, the ball of light gone. A letter on the floor in front of them

Cautiously, Carlise picked up the letter, and began to read it aloud.

_**"Hey Cullen's, so here's what's going to happen. I'm bored, very bored, and have decided you are going to be my entertainment! Isn't that just great... I know, your no doubt crying tears of joy. But focus, there's a lot to go over.**_  
_**First, Your house has been transported to a dimensional gap, you can't leave till I say so, and well, we do have eternity. :)**_  
_**Second, you are going to get to watch the future of different Bella's, and eventually, yours from back in forks.**_  
_**Finally, I shall be in contact with you every now and then, maybe even answer a few questions if asked. Can't wait for your reactions!**_

_**Signed, **_  
_**\- Tori**_

"Does she seriously expect us to believe this?" Rosalie scoffed. Moving to the door and flinging it open.

Not a single one of them was prepared for what they saw. When someone says space, you assume it would be black or white, bleak, and probably dull — a place to store things.

This place wasn't, all around them were posters of Bella. Bella posing, Bella modeling a bathing suit, Bella in what looked to be a zombie apocalypse, Bella kissing some woman, Bella winking at a camera. No matter where one looked, all you could see were posters of Bella. The floor, wall, ceiling...

Rosalie slammed the door shut, shocked as was everyone else in the house.

"I guess obsession, is putting it lightly," Alice mumbled softly, which didn't matter when one had vampire hearing.

...

It took them a while, and a lot of arguing, but they finally agreed to watch one of Bella's futures, which was frankly all they could do. Being trapped in an unknown place with now way out, limit's the options on what do.

"So what, we just hit play?" Alice asked no one in particular. A remote had appeared on their table once they came to a decision. It looked as if it went to there tv.

"I would assume so," Carlisle said, nodding his head slightly.

While this was going on, Edward was doing what he did best. Brood and grumble, this time on how he couldn't see Bella. Which to everyone else made zero sense as he was the one to leave, just yesterday in fact.

Shrugging, Alice clicked the play button. Immediately, huge thermostat's appeared seven in total. A not in the middle of them. Jasper this time, picked it up to read.

_**Don't you all worry; I didn't forget your vampires. Here are some thermos that hold animal blood, they refill on there own. So drink up!**_

_**Signed**_  
_**\- Tori**_

All the Cullen's, even Edward. Looked at the seven bottles. "Is that even possible?" Esme asked, hopefully. This would solve a lot I problem, and would be helpful while they were stuck here.

Picking one up, everyone tried it, and one drained. Felt the weight of the thermos increase. "Unbelievable," Carlisle whispered, fascinated. Unfortunately, no matter what he tried, he couldn't open it.

Alice sighed and sat down. "Enough about that, I want to see Bella!" As soon as the word Bella left her mouth, the room lights started to dim, and their tv grew larger. The words, starting now, on screen.

The Cullen's stared blankly at the screen that was now, larger than them.

**Odd** **Bella - 10 years in the future.**

"What does it mean by 10 years..." Edward hissed worriedly. He did not want to see Bella married with kids. To someone that wasn't him. No matter if he was the one that told her to do it.

"Shut up, Edward, and let us watch." Surprisingly, Eame was the one who said this. Or maybe not as surprising she really had come to love Bella as a daughter.

**A woman appeared on screen, her face hidden by her brown locks of hair, her head resting on a table.**

_Bella! _Alice grinned, Not even bothering to hide her thoughts from Edward.

**A bottle of alcohol was in one hand, while the other was unseen. Patron's in the background could be seen around the bar shouting at a tv, all enjoying themselves.**

**There was a sound of crashing, then the camera turned, showing a new area of the bar. A large boxing ring was situated in the room. Chairs and screaming men and women steering as another person was thrown out of the ring.**

"What is she doing there?" A horrified Edward gasped. Shocked that his love was at a place like that. "Does Charlie know where she is?"

The rest of the Cullen's ignore him, focusing on the screen.

**The screen turned to focus on Bella's outfit. She was dressed in a white tank top, black leather jeans, and short, high heeled boots.**

**"Hey Swan, you going to pay your tab tonight, or get in the ring?" A barman shouted with a chuckle. People already placing bets around him.**

"...That's... Bella?" Rosalie asked, surprised, saying everyone's thought aloud.

**Bella lifted her head, and glanced at the barman, predatory eyes sweeping across the room. "The ring." A raspy, yet husky voice sounded from her mouth.**

"What the hell happened to Bella bear?" Emmet questioned. Which was all the Cullen's seemed to be doing, was that. I was wondering, not getting any answers.

**"Alright, then." He nodded, smirking at Bella. "BOYS! Swan's going next."**

**Cheers erupted from all around the bar, everyone looking at each other in anticipation.**

"It looks as if Bella frequents that bar place quite often." Said Carlise. Casting Edward's frown to get deeper and deeper at the words and thoughts of his family.

**Bella's fave stayed blank, though if one looked, they could see a glint of excitement in her eyes. "So, who's it going to be?" Bella asked, stepping into the ring.**

_"Why does she look so feral?" _Rosalie thought, confused. _"Oddly enough, she looks better that way as well._

Edward glares at Rosalie, disliking her thoughts. _"My Bella is perfect; she's not like... This."_

**"I will." A bulky, tall man said, smirking down at Bella.**

**Bella shrugged, "Sure, why not."**

**A minute later, all bets were placed, and they were preparing to fight. Though if one looked, they would see almost every bet in Bella's favor.**

**"FIGHT!" A referee shouted. Casting the two fighters to move closer.**

**For a moment, Bella and the man stared at each other. Then the man moved, swinging fast, at least to normal humans, slamming a first into Bella's jaw.**

**Her face shifted slightly, but that was all. The man, on the other hand, his face was scrunched up in pain. His first felt as if he had slammed it into a concrete wall.**

**Looking bored, Bella grabbed the man by his arm. Then started pummeling him. Chest, face, back, no matter where he attempted to block, Bella broke through.**

**Pulling back, she grasped the man by his body, then in a shocking display of strength. Flipped him over her head, and down into the floor below, outside if the ring.**

**"OUT!" Referee shouted though hardly anyone was surprised. People already at the down man's side. Cleaning up his bloody face and body.**

**Nodding her head to the owner, Bella grabbed a bottle and walked out. "Time to move." Bella sighed, slipping her leg over a motorcycle. "Maybe I should visit Charlie..."**

The Cullen's said nothing, speechless at the brutality of the girl on screen. She beat the man to a pulp, with not a bit of regret on her face. Not only that, she left right after, not a care in the world.

"She's changed," Alice said, sadly. Completely forgetting for a moment that this wasn't 'their' Bella.

Jasper nodded but kept his eyes on the screen. Something was off about the fight; the pain the man felt when he fought with Bella wasn't natural.

_**Time skip - 2 days later**_

**"Hey, Charlie." Bella greeted, as her dad opened the door.**

**"Bella?" He whispered, shocked. Not that anyone would blame him, Bella hadn't been back in forks for the past seven years.**

"**Yeah, how are you and sue?" Shaw asked curiously. Her father had the clear water woman had married almost nine years ago. So she had been here for the wedding. Though,, she never did see Leah a lot. She always avoided Bella like the plague. Seth in the other hand, she got along fine with.**

**"We are doing great," Charlie said gruffly, yet awkwardly. "How long are you staying?"**

**"Hmm... Couple of weeks maybe. Just thought I would stop by while I was in the are." She wasn't really, but there was no reason to tell him she drove two days to get here.**

**"Good, do you have a place to stay?" Her dad asked her.**

**"I'm renting an apartment down a couple of blocks from here." Bella nodded her head.**

**With that said, they both stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to say or do.**

"Oh God, please let this conversation be over already," Alice moaned.

**At Alice's words, the camera switched to another place. Leach Clearwater was currently laying in bed, pretending the world didn't exist.**

"I thought this was about Bella? What does Leah have to do with anything?" Emmet asked in confusion.

**"Come on, Leah; it's been seven years now. You need to get over it." Seth's voice came from outside her door.**

**"Easy for you to say." Leah snapped out angrily. "You have your imprint, I avoided mine, and she left before I could tell her." It wasn't as if she didn't want to. But honestly, how do you tell you're now step sibling. That you imprinted on them.**

All the Cullen's looked towards Edward. They all knew who Leah was talking about.

A growl surged from Edward's throat as he glared at the screen, his eyes black.

"That was unexpected," Rosalie said, a smirk on her face.

"Do you think it's the same here? Bella being Leah's imprint." Alice asked, curiously. None of her visions had ever shown her this.

"No, remember, we're seeing different versions of Bella. Not everything there will be the same here." Carlise explained.

**"Have you ever thought of just calling her?" Seth asked, sarcastically.**

**Leah ground her teeth in annoyance. Of course, she had, not that she would tell him that. Unfortunately, when she had. Some women had answered in Bella's place, in bed. Saying Bella was sleeping, though there was no mistaking the sound of kissing, she heard barley a moment later.**

**No one but her knew the pain she felt at the knowledge of her imprint in bed with someone else. Her heart had shattered, and for a while, she couldn't even shift. It was only thanks to her mom and Emily that she was still here.**

"Bella in bed with another girl. HOT!" Emmet boomed out, getting slapped in the head by Rosalie.

Edward stared blankly, worrying his family at his unblinking gaze on the screen.

**"Well anyway, I came to tell you, Bella's back. She's down at Mom and Charlie's place." Serh said, taking a step back knowingly.**

**Sure enough, the door slammed open, and out came a scrambling Leah. She was dressed in what could barely be described as clothes — a short shirt that looked more like a bra and booty shorts. All while barefoot, as she was home. She had stayed in these clothes because they were comfortable. Not expecting to go anywhere and forgetting to change.**

**Before Seth could say anything, she took off. Heading for there parents' place. Chuckling, he pictured Leah's face when she realized she was still in her pajamas. "I wonder how Bella will react."**

Alice watched, amused at the things happening on screen. Usually, when she decided to see a show or do anything. She saw all, if not most, of it in her visions. So not knowing how something would end, or any spoilers, was a delightful feeling for her. One she couldn't ever remember having.

**Saying goodbye to Charlie, Bella was leaving the house when she saw a beautiful girl rushing out of a car. She had copper skin, brown eyes, chin-length straight hair, and some slight muscle on her stomach and arms.**

**Bella knew who she was. "Leah." She said, smiling thinly. Now it wasn't that she didn't like Leah. On the contrary, it was the opposite; she liked her too much. That was part of the reason she left. Having a crush on Leah while she avoided her had hurt a lot.**

**Leah blushed, and shuffled her feet nervously. "Hi Bella."**

The Cullens all watched with bated breath. Completely forgetting about Edward, or how he felt about his ex-girlfriend liking someone else. If anyone had looked, they would have seen Edward gagged and bound with chains. Strapped to a chair and being forced to watch.

**Smirking, Bella looked up and down Leah's body checking her out. "So... Any particular reason you're still in your pajama's?"**

**Confused, Leah Looked down and froze. Only now realizing why Seth had tried to stop her earlier. "I-I I'm..." She tried explaining but couldn't find the words.**

**"I know why," Seth spoke up, appearing from behind the two girls.**

**Knowing what he was going to say, Leah shook her head quickly, trying to tell him not to.**

**"I'm sorry, Leah, but this can't go on. If you won't, I will. It's better than you moping around all year." Said Seth, causing Bella to raise a brow and stare at them both.**

**"What's going on here?" Bella asked Seth.**

**Seth shrugged casually and said. "Leah imprinted on you."**

Jasper snorted at the blunt way Seth told Bella such important information.

**Her face unchanged, Bella stared at Leah's eyes, full of fear at the possibility of rejection.**

**"When did the imprint happen?" Bella asked.**

**Leah winced at the question. "Almost 7 1/2 years ago."**

**Bea frowned, surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?" Then paused for a moment. "What type of imprint are we? Friends? Is that why you didn't say anything. Because there wasn't a need to?"**

**Eyes widening, Leah shook her head quickly. "Not at all, I just didn't think you would like me asking you on a date, especially with my mom marrying Charlie. Making us step-siblings."**

**Seth facepalmed, his sister had less tact then him.**

A few of the Cullens watching mirrored the younger Clearwater's actions.

"I wonder if we will show up," Esme mumbled, the others not hearing as they stayed focused on the screen.

**"Did you not think to call?" Bella asked Leah. Trying to be angry, but just couldn't. Knowing now that the woman she liked in printed on her was just... Astonishing.**

That's not the best thing to say." Alice commented with a wince.

**Leah's face turned cold. "I did, someone else answered it."**

**It took a few seconds, but Bella realized what had happened. "Shit, I'm sorry, Leah. I can't imagine..."**

**"It's fine," Leah said quietly. "We weren't together or anything."**

**Seth, seeing this, slipped away silently. Knowing it was time for him to go and let the two girls talk.**

"Aww, good going, Seth." Alice cheered.

**"So, what now?" Bella asked, her voice sounded in that sexy raspy voice Leah loved. Not that she had told anyone that.**

**"Could we go on a date?" Leah asked, not sure if Bella would say yes or not. Now normally, she would never do anything this quick, date, or otherwise. But it was her imprint, one she had been pinning over doe the past seven years. Bella could suggest Jumping right into sex, and Leah would happily comply.**

**"Why not."**

_**Timeskip - Two months later**_

"Are you kidding me." Emmet groaned annoyed. "I wanted to see what happened."

Alice frowned and nodded in agreement, what was with the large time skip.

**It had been the best two months of Leah's life. The time she spent with her in print was incredible. She felt like slapping her younger self for hesitating. All those years alone, when she could have been with Bella, were lost. However, it was better to not dwell on the past. She had Bella now, that was all that mattered.**

**Two months ago, Leah and Bella made plans to go on a date. She knew that whatever they did, she would enjoy doing it. Who wouldn't when with there imprint? So the date was a success, after that. Many more followed, when Their parents heard, they weren't surprised. Leah's crush was known to everyone in the pack. That alone meant it wasn't going to stay a secret.**

**Then everything came crashing down. Leah was leaving her apartment when she saw a silver Volvo driving by. Edward Cullen in the driving seat — followed by the rest of the Cullen's in their respective vehicles.**

"Huh, why do I feel like where the bad guys," Emmet mumbled to himself.

**"Why now," Leah whispered aloud. She knew how much Bella had loved and maybe still did love, Edward. Perhaps if she and Bella had been dating for years, she would have been more confident. But as it was only two months, she was worried Bella would go back to Edward. He was her first love, after all.**

"I wonder why we are only going back now?" Rosalie questioned. Surprising everyone at her interest. "What, I may not like Bella, but you have to admit this is interesting."

**Bella watched amused at Leah's, worrying. She had known the Cullens were returning a while ago. People cleaning their house and renovating it was a big giveaway. That wasn't what had her amused, though. What had her amused, was the fact her girlfriend (she would be when Bella asked) had forgotten Bella was gay. She wasn't even bi, something she had discovered these past few years.**

**"Leah, it's fine. I love you, after all, not Edward. That was in the past, and even then. Who knows if what I felt back then was actually love. Looking back now, I feel as if it was a teen infatuation. Truthfully on both sides, not just mine." Those were some of the thoughts Bella had spent months pondering on, before coming to that conclusion. Edward being an immortal teen, did nothing for his maturity, or lack of it.**

"Ouch." Emmett grinned. 'That had to hurt, isn't that right, Eddy."

Turning to look at Edward, everyone stared. "When did that happen?" Alice asked, trying and failing to keep the smile off of her face.

Edward was still chained and gagged, but this time, his hair was died an orange color. Along with different animal shapes drawn all over his face in marker.

"We can release him once this is over," Carlisle told the group. Which, while surprising, was understandable. With everything being shown on screen, no one wanted to see Edward go on another rampage, or worse... Brood darkly to himself about Bella.

**"You love me?" Asked Leah with a foolish-looking grin.**

**Bella rolled her eyes fondly. "Of course I do."**

"That's so sweet." Said both Esme and Alice in unison.

**"And you don't love Edward." Leah inquired, wanting confirmation.**

**"No, I don't love Edward," Bella replied, amused.**

**"Huh, I'm not sure how to feel about this. All my worries, we're for nothing." Leah smiled self deprecatingly. She wasn't just talking about the Cullen's return, but Bella liking her back as well.**

**Moving closer, Bella wrapped her arms around Leah. Causing Leah's face to flush at the feeling of Bella's breasts pressing against her back.**

**"No, they were not. If it helps, we could go see the Cullen's tomorrow."**

**"No need, I trust you." Leah smiled, burying her face in Bella's neck. Then the screen went black.**

All the Cullens waited... And waited... And waited. "Is that seriously it," Carlisle said in disbelief.

The other Cullens were in a similar state. How could it end like this?

A silver light appeared in from of them. "Did you really think there would be more? This is about Bella; you are secondary characters at most. All that happens in the future is their relationship progressing. After they meet you, that is." The voice, Tori, according to her letters, aborted scornfully. "At least the Edward knew how to let go. He was happy she moved on, and he did the same... _Eventually."_ Though that last part, she didn't say out loud.

"What now?" Alice asked, her eyes gleaming with excitement. Although short, watching a different version of Bella was fascinating. That and truthfully, as immortal vampires. They needed something to fiil there time. There was only so much someone could repeat before getting bored of it.

Tori said nothing, simply vanishing. The tv screen changing to a different scene, answering Alice's question for her.

Edward, on the other hand, glared at his 'family' who had conveniently forgotten to remove his bindings. He knew if his Bella were here, she would help him.

_*****__A moment of silence for the deluded thoughts of Edward... Thank you.*_

...

**(A/N) So yeah, to be honest. This was supposed to be longer, but I got bored. Expect this to happen to many of any chapters I add to this fic. It's all for fun, and I don't care if I finish it or not, unlike my other ones.**

**I've read quite a few fanfics like these. But none that were femslash. By the way, does anyone know the proper term. Is it just femslash or something else?**

**Apocalypse Bella is probably going to be next. However, I am playing around with the idea of a Cultivator Bella.**

**Oh yeah, don't expect a paring for each Bella. Some will, while some won't... The next one will, though.**

**Review or PM me!**

**Seriously, it doesn't matter if it's a bad review or a good review. I like knowing if someone is reading and if the fic is good or bad.**


	2. Apocalypse Bella

**I don't own anything!**

**(A/N) To the one who asked for an Alice and Bella, here's one... Kind of.**

...

**Apocalypse Bella - 5 years in the future**

"Oh, this is going to be good," Alice said, grinning widely. If it was anything like the last chapter, Bella was going to be amazing... And brutal.

The rest of the Cullen's kept their eyes glued to the screen, waiting for it to begin.

**23-year-old Bella swan glared furiously out the window as the last of her group drove away. She had been having trouble sleeping these past few weeks. So Hershel had given her some sleeping pills to help her rest.**

**It was the worst decision Bella had ever made. She had woken up to the sound of screaming, gunshots, and the snarls and groans of zombies. Quickly jumping out of bed, she ran to the door but found it locked.**

"Awesome!" Emmet boomed; as their first look of the zombies showed up on the screen.

**Opening the window, she attempted to catch the attention of some of the people running to the vehicles. "HEY OVER HERE!" Bella shouted, relieved to see Lori and Carol turn their heads.**

**That relief was short-lived, Lori, the bitch. Had looked directly into her eyes, then turned and hopped into a vehicle. Ignoring the screaming, Bella.**

**Carol, on the other hand, was worse. She looked at her, smiled slightly, and laid her head against Daryl's back. The both of them following the truck Lori was in off of the farm.**

"Why would she ignore Bella?" Esme asked angrily. Thinking of the girl she thought of as a daughter being left behind. Not realizing that she and her family had technically done the same.

"I don't know," Carlisle replied, frowning.

**Bella, grinding her teeth, she pictured what she would do to Lori and Carol the next time she saw them. She had always known Lori didn't like her. It was apparent, ever since Bella first joined the group back at the quarry in Atlanta. Lori had made trouble for her every step of the way. But, Bella had pushed through it, overcoming all the obstacles Lori threw her way.**

**Carol was something Bella hadn't expected, Bella wasn't sure why Carol would leave her behind. She had assumed the two of them had been getting along just fine. This, though, this was over the top. Leaving her behind to be eaten by the zombies of all things...**

**Taking a deep breath, Bella calmed herself. Now was not the time to get angry; she needed to get out of this room and find a weapon before they made it inside.**

**Grabbing her clothes, she quickly put them in and searched the room for a key. "Come on, there has to be one somewhere around here," Bella mumbled to herself. Trying to distract herself from the impending danger the zombie hoard presented outside the house.**

"Isn't that the same outfit Bella was wearing in the last future?" Rosalie scoffed. "She needs to get some variety."

Alice beamed, although Leather skinny jeans, a white tank, with thigh boots wasn't her style. It was nice to see that Bella had become more fashionable. Much better than what she usually wears.

**"Thank God," Bella whispered, finding the key to the room in a drawer by the bed.**

**Opening the door, she quickly yet quietly, headed for the stairs. Freezing as the sound of gunshots started going off again. Looking out the stair windows, Bella searched the crowd of zombies. Hoping to find some of her group.**

**Her blood froze as she saw a group of over a dozen men leaping out of cars, firing up the place. Shooting and killing zombies as they moved. "Shit," Bella whispered to herself. Unlike the other women in her group. She knew what could and most likely would happen to a woman alone in the apocalypse.**

Rosalie's hands tightened at those words. _That better not happen, especially while we are watching._ Thought Rosalie, growing more and more worried for Bella.

Even Edward, who had been attempting to escape his bindings. Had settled down for a while to watch Bella try and escape from the farmhouse.

**Spinning around, Bella searched the ceiling for the attic. Hopefully, if she had any luck, they would overlook it, and she could hide there. "Yes." Bella breathed out relieved, stretching out her arm, she stood up on her toes and grabbed the handle to the hatch for the attic. Pulling it down, she climbed up the stairs to the top.**

**Hearing the door bang open below her. Bella pulled the stairs back up and closed the hatch. Hopefully, now safe in the attic.**

**Quietly Bella walked over to the end, and was about to look for something to hide behind when she saw a human shape. Stopping, Bella held her breath and watched for any movement. For all she knew, Hershel may have filled the attic with zombies. He did with the brand so she couldn't really say she was surprised.**

"Please don't be a zombie, please don't be a zombie." Alice chanted, worried.

**"Bella?" A voice sounded from what Bella had thought to be a zombie on the floor.**

**"Wha... Who are you?" Bella asked quietly. Her body not nearly as tense as it was before. Something about the voice was familiar.**

**"It's me, Alice; I swear I was just taking a quick nap," Alice explained, trying to defend herself for some odd reason.**

"Yes!" Alice blurted out, delighted to see herself on the screen.

**"Look, that doesn't matter. What matters is that our group is gone, and there are a group of men searching the house as we speak." Bella explained, after getting over her shock at seeing Alice. She had assumed Alice would have been with her family. They seemed to be a tight bunch, never letting anyone get to close.** **Then again,** **Alice was one of the few in her family that even spoke to the rest of the group.**

**Alice's mouth clicked shut for a few moments. "My family?"** **Alice asked, finally.**

**"I don't know," Bella admitted. "I woke up as the last of the cars were leaving. They might have made it away safely."**

**"That's fine then," Alice replied in an uncaring tone.**

Jasper frowned at on-screen Alice's words. _What does she mean by that's fine, and why would I leave her alone?_

**"What do you mean that's fine, then?" Bella demanded, her eyes narrowed in frustration. It had always been like this, every time she spoke with Alice. It was as if Alice knew something everyone else didn't.**

**Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment, then smirked once they cleared. "This is going to be interesting." She mumbled softy.**

**Bella, not catching the words, sat down next to Alice. Hungry, tired, and impatient to leave the farmhouse. Something neither of them could do...yet.**

"Hey Alice, do you think..." Jasper started.

"I believe so," Alice answered thoughtfully. "It will be interesting to see how the other me uses her gift."

For the next hour, both Bella and Alice stayed silent, listening to the sound of the people below them, waiting for them to leave.

**"Are they gone?" Alice whispered to Bella quietly.**

**Bella hesitated for a moment. "...I believe so. Let's wait a little bit longer." Which turned out to be a wise decision. As not a moment later, the sound of multiple engines roared to life outside.**

**The two women waited, listening as the sound of engines grew fainter every second until finally becoming silent.**

**"It should be safe now," Bella said, more for the sake of saying something than anything else.**

**"Bella... I-I." Alice hesitated. "I-I need to tell you something."**

**Bella's eyes narrowed; she didn't like the sound of that. "Yes."**

**A tearful and broken smile appeared over Alice's face. "I've been bitten. It happened last night; I've been up here ever since." She explained, lifting up her shirt to show shallow teeth marks in the flesh.**

"No." Alice groaned. "My first appearance, and I'm about to die."

"Wait... Your human Alice?" Emmet asked, confused. Evidently, only realizing that for the first time since Alice had first appeared.

"Yes, you idiot." Rosalie hissed, rolling her eyes fondly.

**"Why not tell the group, and does your family know?" Bella asked, taking a step back from Alice. Paranoia was what kept you safe nowadays.**

**Alice laughed darkly. "Heh, the group? That's a death sentence waiting to happen. Better to die alone, on my terms. Then to be judged on how or when to die." She shrugged. "As for my family, we'll they wouldn't care. As far as their concerned, I'm no longer apart of it."**

"What, why wouldn't we care?" Esme asked, shocked.

**"Why are you no longer apart of your family? Aren't you married, not only that. You all looked to be close, what happened?" Bella inquired, sitting down across from Alice. Her curiosity getting the better of her.**

**"Because of my husband's bimbo of an ex-girlfriend." Alice sneered, the memory obviously not a good one.**

**"Ex-girlfriend?"**

**"Four years ago, something changed in me. I won't mention what it was, not yet at least. Maybe when we trust each other more." Alice said, twirling her short pixie hair with her fingers.**

**Nodding in agreement, Bella motioned for Alice to continue.**

**"Long story short, I was sent to an asylum, where my husband and family told me they would wait for my return." Alice shook her head. "And I trusted them. Next thing I knew, four years had passed, and I was let out. I tried to call my family, but none had answered, and they had stopped visiting the previous year. So I took a bus home."**

None of the Cullen's spoke. All feeling as if something disastrous was about to occur.

**Alice paused, taking a moment to breathe. "When I arrived, it looked as if nothing had changed... Until I went inside."**

**A feeling of dread welled up in Bella at Alice's words. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.**

**"When I went up the stairs into mine and my husband's bedroom. I was too caught up in my thoughts, to hear the sounds coming from it." Alice closed her eyes. "As you've no doubt guessed by now. Jasper, my husband, was with a woman in our bed, not just any woman, though. It was his ex-girlfriend."**

Wincing, Bella moved closer and grabbed Alice's hand. Offering what little comfort she could.

**Alice smiled at the gesture. "Unfortunately, that wasn't the end. The family that adopted me, the Cullen's. Well, they liked Jasper's new wife."**

**Bella's jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding."**

**Eyes darkening, Alice shook her head. "No, I'm not. Apparently, Jasper met his ex, Maria, while I was... Otherwise occupied. They got talking, and he invited her to Thanksgiving with the family. It went on from there. He even signed divorce papers, all ready for me to sign when I was let out."**

**"So why were you with them then?" Bella asked, if that had happened to her. She would have left, apocalypse, or not.**

**"Oh, I planned on it, but the apocalypse and a few other things, made me change my mind."**

**Bella raised a brow, but didn't ask. It was none of her business; what Alice wanted to share was up to her.**

Alice's thoughts were raging, as the other Alice told of her experiences. _Could that happen to me? I know that Jasper sometimes thinks of his time back south, does he miss her? Sure it may not have been willing at first, but the time he spent with Maria, I know he enjoyed it. If I disappeared for a few years, would he move on?_ With each passing thought, she grew angrier and angrier.

If Jasper's empathy gift was working, he would know how pissed Alice was becoming. But as he didn't, he had no idea, and continued to watch the women talk on screen. Not knowing the strain this would put on his marriage in the future.

**"So, your not married?" Bella asked, probably a little more curious than she should be.**

**"Nope." Alice laughed, her eyes twinkled abused, almost as if she expected the question.**

**Bella nodded thoughtfully, then sighed. "Alright, enough of this. We need to go downstairs and see if that other group left anything behind."**

"Did she forget Alice is bitten?" Carlisle wondered aloud.

"Shhh!' Both Alice and surprisingly Rosalie, shushed the man.

**"Eh, why not." Alice shrugged. She might as well help Bella out; it wasn't as if she was going to be doing anything.**

**Glancing at Alice, Bella's lips quirked up, amused. She knew what Alice was thinking, and knew it wouldn't end the way Alice thought it would. Not if Bella had anything to say about it.**

Carlisle frowned. _What could Bella do to help Alice? According to the information so far, when bitten, you turn. There are no exceptions. So what will Bella do?_

**Heading down from the attic, Bella and Alice quickly, but quietly. Scavenged for any useful supplies. Unfortunately, the group that had come through here had taken almost everything useful. All that was left were a few fruits, some candy bars, and a couple of bottles of water.**

**"Okay, we can work with this," Bella mumbled to herself, filling up her messenger bag with the food and water. Leaving only a single bottle out for use.**

**Opening the bottle, she poured some of the water into a cup. Setting it down, she grabbed a kitchen knife, Bella, then made a small invasion on her pinky, letting a few drops of blood spill into the cup. Stirring it, she made sure it vanished, leaving no traces behind.**

**"Here, Alice," Bella said, handing the cup of water to her.**

**"Are you sure I should be drinking this? I probably only have a few hours left. You should save it for yourself." Alice protested weakly, taking the water. Her eyes never leaving the cup.**

**"I'm sure." Bella nodded. **_**Plus, this gives me a chance to see if my theory's right.**_

"So I'm, a guinea pig?" Alice questioned the screen. Not sure if she should feel offended or amused.

**Alice nodded thankfully and downed the water. She hadn't grabbed any food or drink when she had gone to the attic. She would have felt guilty otherwise - a soon to be dead person taking resources better used for the living.**

**"What now? Are you going to lock me up? Take me out back and put a bullet through my skull?" Alice demanded shakily.**

**Before Bella could say anything, Alice gasped. Her eyes glazed over. "H-How?" She whispered, stuttering slightly.**

**"How what?" Bella asked. **_**What is up with her eyes glazing over? Did the blood not work? I had assumed it would, at the very least, slow the infection down.**_

**"How did you cure me? I saw it. I saw myself as a zombie. Yet somehow, you changed my vision. I no longer change, in fact..." Alice trailed off, looking farther and farther into her future. "...I never change?" I don't believe this, I know my visions, even when making stupid decisions and being bitten, I still don't change. That and Bella's... There?**

**Alice paused, going over her visions again. Through all her visions, Bella was either by her side, or in thr area. It looked as if they traveled together... Alice blushed as she saw a vision of her and Bella in bed together**_**.**_

_**I knew that I found her attractive, but I didn't realize that would happen, or that it was reciprocated.**_ **She thought, surprised.**

Jasper growled, as the image of a naked Alice and Bella flashed on the screen.

Alice, on the other hand, had never been so thankful she was a vampire, and that none of their gifts were working. She would rather not let Jasper know how embarrassed, yet curious she was. Alice had also never thought of Bella that way, at least before now.

Emmet was amused by it all, as was Rosalie, though she didn't let it show on her face.

Carlisle, Esme, and Edward had different reactions.

Carlisle and Esme frowned but didn't say anything.

Edward's reaction was the most surprising, or more like lack of one. He stilled and watched the screen, his face blank: no muffled screaming, shaking, or anything.

**A smile grew on Bella's face. "You saw it? Interesting."**

**"Don't pretend; you have a gift, healing by the looks of it." Alice rolled her eyes.**

**"While you have visions?" Bella asked.**

**Alice shrugged. "I can see the future, of course, as the future is always changing, my visions are bot the most accurate."**

**Bella stayed silent for the next couple of minutes, thinking over Alice's words. "I'm a shield," Bella said finally, coming to a decision.**

**"That makes more sense." Alice nodded. **_**That also explains why I can't see her future, only by looking at my own can I get a glimpse at hers.**_

**"As for being a healer, no," Bella told Alice. "I'm a physical shield; it's something I, unfortunately, don't yet know how to control. But I did learn that I somehow, subconsciously, block the infection inside by body. So I gave you some of my blood to see if it could kill the infection inside you."**

"That's incredible," Carlisle whispered. Already analyzing the possibilities, one could do with Bella's blood.

**Alice wanted to ask how she discovered it, but the look in Bella's eyes stopped her. So she changed the subject. "So, what's the plan now? Do you want to go looking for the group?"**

**Bella snorted. "Your welcome to if you wish. I have no desire to find them, especially with those two backstabbing bitches in their group."**

**"What?" Alice asked, confused.**

**Seeing this, Bella explained what had happened from when she woke up to meeting each other in the attic.**

**"I see what you mean now." Alice frowned as they considered there options. "Do we even need to look for them? Do either of us actually care for anyone there anyway?"**

**Bella thought over Alice's question. **_**Did she? Sure she had spent time with some of the group, most of which was Daryl as he was teaching her to hunt. But other than him, and Henry every now and then. There was no one. Not only that, Henry had his family, and Daryl would be fine. It wasn't as if they were close anyway. **_**"No." She shook her head. "There's not."**

**Alice grinned excitedly. "Then how about starting our own group. Just the two of us."**

**"That's just asking for trouble. Two women, alone. In this kind of world?" Bella asked incredulously.**

**Alice was about to reply, when she had another vision. One that made her furious. In it, she and Bella were kind. Mainly Alice, Bella only doing it because she asked. They started helping people, saving them. They did this a few times, creating a group... Until it, all went wrong. Not just one of them, but all of the people in their group. People they had saved at one point or another, had betrayed them.**

**Alice had been coming back home from a supply run, only to see Bella, dead. Right in the middle of their living room. If that wasn't bad enough, her clothes were gone. Alice didn't need to see the marks on her body or smell the air to know what had happened.**

Alice gagged, if a vampire could throw up, she would have.

Rosalie, on the other hand, had a more extreme reaction. Her eyes went black, her hands clenched into fists, her nails cracking her marble skin. All the while, growling, causing Emmet to move slightly away from her.

Edward flinched back as if struck, while the rest of the Cullen's frowned, not happy with what they saw.

**"Alice," Bella asked worriedly, Alice had been silent for the past minute, rage pouring off her in waves.**

**"No mercy then," Alice said coldly. "We only look out for each other, no one else." She would never allow that future to happen. Even if she had to kill all the people they meet to do it.**

"How could you, Alice?" Esme asked, shocked. Sure... That happening to Bella was terrible. But killing?

Jasper was surprised as well. He had never seen this side of his wife before.

"It's a different me." Alice pointed out, not bothering to tell them that she would do the same for Bella here.

**Eyebrow raised, Bella nodded in agreement. Something the previous group never got, was that this was a kill or be killed world now. Being kind would just get you killed.**

_**Time skip - One and a half year's later**_

**Alice smiled softly down at her sleeping wife. After that day on the farm, Alice and Bella had walked until they found a vehicle. From there on, they drove wherever they wished.**

**That was until a year ago, when they met a man named Negan. Now while most might have been put off by his language and attitude, both Alice and Bella found him... Interesting. He did exactly what he would say he would do. No if's or but's about it.**

**So when he invited the two of them to join him, we'll, the both of them, agreed - Alice, especially when she found out his zero-tolerance on rape.**

**Eventually, or more like two months. Megan came to see Alice as a daughter, which she still wasn't sure on how that happened. All she did was break a few arms and legs on any who dared to look at Bella. Next thing she knew, Negan had adopted her and taken her in as his daughter.**

**Of course, he asked her first if she wanted too, which Alice agreed to as soon as he mentioned her being able to claim wives of her own.**

**Alice smirked, remembering the shocked yet delighted look in Bella's eyes when Alice claimed her as her first and only wife. In the past months of traveling together, the two of them had gotten closer, but never said anything. So she had definitely surprised Bella with the proposal.**

Eyes wide, Alice watched as the Alice on-screen, watched Bella. One thinking of her marriage with Bella, while ther other was thinking of what it would be like.

Jasper wasn't sure what to think. His wife was there, on-screen but married to someone else, yet next to him as well. It was an odd feeling.

The rest of the Cullen's stayed silent, their eyes riveted to the screen. Not wanting to miss anything. Even Edward, oddly enough.

**"Come on, Alice!" Negan yelled outside the door. "We need to get moving, get that wife of yours up and ready. I want to go collect my stuff at that Alexandria place."**

**"Alright, alright, give me a minute," Alice shouted back. Snickering quietly to herself as Negan began to swearing outside their door.**

**"Bella," Alice whispered. Kissing her wife softly. "Come on; we need to get up."**

**Bella groaned, still half asleep. "Okay, okay, I'm up." She yawned. "What's going on."**

Jasper downed the blood in his thermal, then after it refilled itself, downed it again.

Alice watched him, probably more amused than she should be, as her husband attempted to become drunk on deer blood.

"HOT!" Emmet yelled, excitedly. Getting a slap in the back of the head, courtesy of Rosalie.

Carlisle ad Edwards face both scrunched up in disgust.

Esme, on the other hand, just sighed. It would take some time getting used to, but she could do it. It was difficult changing one's views, especially for vampires. But for Bella and Alice, she would try.

Lost in her thoughts, Esme had completely forgotten that in their world. Bella wasn't with Alice.

**"Negan want's us to go with him to a new community, Alexandria," Alice replied, this time kissing Bella's neck.**

**"Oh, okay, then... How much time do we have?" Bella asked, her eyes darkening as the sheet fell off Alice's body. Revealing...** **Then the screen went black.**

Alice breathed a small sigh of relief. She may have been a vampire, but she would prefer the other's not to see her or Bella naked.

Jasper just drained another cup.

Emmet and Rosalie waited for the screen to turn on.

Carlisle thought of everything they had seen, and the dangers it would represent if the infection ever came to their earth.

Esme felt like blushing, only now remembering that what they saw wasn't actually real.

Edward blinked rapidly, trying to remove the image of Alice and Bella kissing from his mind. Something that was, unfortunately, impossible as a vampire.

_*Not a single one of them realized. That at this moment, things had begun to change, and their family would never be the same again.*_

...

**(A/N) What Bella or world should be next?**

**Review or PM me!**

**By the way, about the grammar. You all are reading the first draft. I haven't read my work or fixed any mistakes. That goes for all my other fics as well. I need to make some time in the future and fix all the mistakes.**


	3. Survivor Bella

**I don't own anything!**

**(A/N) This is Bella in one of my favorite games...** **With a few changes.**

**(Bella is dressed in skinny black jeans, a purple tank, and green shoes. She has black studded earrings, a few bracelets on her wrist, and a black crystal skull necklace.) - Outfit for all chapters unless her description is in them!**

...

**Survivor Bella - 2 years in the future**

"Finally." Rosalie groaned. They had been waiting for the screen to turn on for the past hour. "And why does this say survivor Bella? Wasn't that technically what she was in the last one?"

None of the Cullen's answered her, all of them confused, yet curious about this new world's Bella.

**Bella shot up from the forest floor, gasping quietly. Taking a quick look around, she groaned.**

**On-screen, there were a few trees spread out here and there, a large three-story house, a cornfield, and the oddest part. It was all surrounded by a black fence with metal bars and two 20 meter tall metal gates at either end.**

_**Time to find a generator. **_**Bella thought to herself in annoyance. **_**I wish the Entity would just leave me alone already.**_

"Does anyone have any idea what's going on here?" Carlisle asked, turning to look at his family.

They all shook their heads.

"Who do you think Bella will end up with?" Alice asked, glancing around the room. "Maybe Rose this time?"

"Better not," Rosalie grumbled. Not willing to admit, even to herself, how curious she was of the idea.

**Bella hid behind a tree, peeking every now and then searching for the killer. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it. Either the killer wasn't near her, or it was a stealth killer.**

"What's with all the, killer thoughts?" Emmet said, chuckling at his joke.

"Shhh!" Rosalie hissed, "I want to see this."

_**Yay**_**. Bella thought sarcastically — **_**Gen time.**_

**Crouching, she moved over to a rusty red looking generator, then started to fiddle with the wires. Causing one of the pistons at the top of the generator to start moving.**

_**The killer better not be a fucking Legion, Entity. If it is, I swear... I'll kill one of the killers, preferably Legion.**_

*THUMP*, *THUMP*, *THUMP*

A faint heartbeat, sounded through the area. _Already? _Bella thought, irritated.

Moving away from the generator, she hid behind some rocks, a pallet thankfully next to her. Worse comes to worst; she could stun the killer than dash it.

**Peeking around the rock, she saw... Clown. He seemed to have a new look, with orange glowing slime flowing from his stomach. Along with glowing slime-filled orange eyes and mouth.**

_**That's disgusting... Well, at least it's only Clown, it could be a lot worse.**_

There was absolute silence, as all the Cullens saw their first killer. The grotesque look of the Clown, and Bella being in such close proximity to... It. Made them shocked.

"That's worse than the zombies," Alice said, a disgusted look on her face.

"What is that stuff on him?" Carlisle mumbled, more talking out loud than anything else.

Edward's eyes were open in shock, his face paling to an alarming degree. Something that shouldn't be possible for a vampire.

Esme, Emmet, and Rosalie, on the other hand, just watched. Waiting to see what Bella would do.

**Bella waited, watching as the Clown kicked the gen twice with his feet, then walked away. **_**I wonder who's with me. It better not be Dwight; nothing ever get's done with him.**_ _**Sighing, Bella left her spot behind the rock and back to the gen.**_

**Sometime later, Bella was now finally finishing up her gen. **_**Am I really the only one who has almost finished a gen? No one's screamed yet, so...**_

**As if answering Bella's thoughts, two generators went off. Floodlights above them, shining brightly, alerting everyone here to their location. A second later, Bella's gen did the same.** _**Time to go, hopefully, Clown goes to the other gens.**_

**That may have seemed like an odd thought, or even cruel. But Bella, like everyone else here, was a survivor. Though Bella was a little different, for one, she would leave instead of saving someone if she had the option. Second... She could speak to the Entity, the one that threw her, and every other survivor she'd ever met into this... Game.**

_**Do you really think you could kill or even injure one of the killers?**_ **The Entity asked Bella in her mind. It's slithering, whispering voice sending shivers up her spine.**

_**Great, now you answer, and probably. I've never tried, which is odd in itself. I feel like after doing this for the hundredth time; I would have at least attempted it. **_**Bella replied, already working on another gen.**

"Oh, my God... That voice sounds horrible." Esme whispered, cringing.

Edward flinched and screamed, the gag muffling his voice. Making his words barely legible. The most any of the Cullen's could make out was demon.

"I don't believe it's a demon. If it was, shouldn't there be more than one? Besides, the things name is the _Entity_." Alice pointed out.

_**Shit, he saw me, didn't he. **_**Bella thought to the Entity, already running away from the gen she was working on.**  
_**He did.**_ **The Entity answered. **_**I'm surprised, Bella. You're usually the last person hooked, and that's when you're hooked.**_

_**I'm not on the hook yet, you bastard. **_**Avoiding a swing from Clown's knife, Bella leaped over a fallen pallet. Preparing to loop the killer.**

**A bottle flee through the air and landed at her feet. Drugging her and making her vision blurry. **_**Well, I'm screwed.**_

**A flash of Clown's knife, and Bella was down. Now bleeding out, she tried to crawl away but was picked by the killer. In this state, her vision was slightly changed, allowing her to see all the other survivors in the area.**

_**It looks like we have two people on gens, and someone(Claudette) crouching in some grass. **_**Bella thought, watching the other survivors. Not even bothering to try and struggle off the killers back. **_**This is disgusting, I can feel the slime going through my jeans ca-.**_

**Before Bella could finish that thought, a sharp pain stabbed into her shoulder. A hook now going through it. Involuntary, Bella screamed, the ear-piercing sound echoing around her. Alerting all other survivors that she was on the hook.**

"How is she still alive." Alice breathed out, stunned. "The hook looks as if it's going through or next to her heart."

"I don't know darling," Jasper replied. Not taking his eyes off the screen. The scene in front of them, capturing all the Cullen's attention.

Even Edward had stopped yelling about the demon Entity. Too surprised to continue as his love was injured.

_**I hate that, seriously. Couldn't you dull the pain or something? **_**Bella groaned, trying not to fidget.**

**The Entity didn't respond, which didn't surprise Bella. The Entity came and went as it pleased. However, she knew it would be back to see the end.**

_**Finally Claudette.**_ **Bella sighed inside. She would have loved to actually say the words, but unfortunately, when playing the Entity's game. No one could speak, only grunt, moan, and scream.**

**Bella was positive the Entity took it:s inspiration from human coupling, since that is what people basically do during intercourse.**

**She felt a burst of pain, then Bella was free off the hook. "Mmmm." Bella moaned, trying to ask Claudette for healing.**

**Thankfully, Claudette didn't need to be asked. Which Bella was grateful for, she would rather not go around fixing gen's while trying to ignore the pain she was in.** **Plus, the sound could alert Clown.**

"Why do Claudette's arms look as if they are floating above Bella's body as she heals her?" Emmet asked incredulously.

"I-I... Let's just continue watching." Rosalie muttered.

**Not fully healed, Bella followed Claudette back to a gen. Arriving just in time to see the other two finish it. The floodlights now beaming down on them.**

_**Meg,**_ _**Jake, and no Dwight in sight. I think we can escape.**_

_**You think so?**_ **The Entity asked, having now returned, it's voice suspiciously smug.**

**There was another loud noise, as the last gen's flood light's turned on. Then a large gong chimed, echoing everywhere around her. **_**Yea, now quite. I need to find the gates.**_

**Following the walls, Bella, after a few minutes, found the gate. Hiding behind some hay, she checked all around her but didn't see the Clown.**

**Getting a little more confident, Bella left they hay, and grabbed the lever by the door. Pulling it, she waited, glancing behind her every now and then expecting the Clown to show up at any moment.**

***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP***

**Three extremely loud beeps echoed throughout the area. Bella waited a second more; then the gates door slid open. **_**Where's Clown? Is he at the other door?**_

**"KYAH!" Someone screamed farther in the distance. The sound if something breaking immediately following it.**

_**Are you kidding me? You gave Clown no one escapes death?**_

_**Now, Bella, it's not so bad. What will you do? Go and attempt to save your fellow survivors? Or leave, and hope the other two save the downed one?**_

**Two more cries sounded out behind her — the telling signs of two more downed survivors. **_**There's no way I'm going to go save them, especially with Clown having NOED of all things.**_

**Turning around, Bella ignored the laughing Entity in her mind, and left. Who know's maybe someone would get up off the ground and rescue the others.**

**...**

"I'm not sure if I should be horrified, or happy she escaped. Leaving all those other people to die." Esme said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them at Bella escaping.

"I think she made the right choice." Rosalie shrugged uncaringly.

Alice rolled her eyes at the typical Rosalie response.

Edward was conflicted, on one hand, he was happy his Bella escaped, and yet. She left without a second thought... All those survivors, to a monster.

**...**

**Bella was hiding behind another rock, currently very, very annoyed. The root of her annoyance, currently running across the cornfield, a knife in her hand as she speeded around, searching for survivors.**

_**Legion, you gave me a Legion, and a female one at that. **_**The only thing Bella could think of that could be worse. Was a bunch of Dwight's.**

"Legion doesn't look that bad, what's with all the hate?" Emmet questioned.

**Sighing, Bella ran over to a generator, not bothering to sneak, and came face to face with a Dwight. **_**Great, just what I needed.**_

**Going around the tree, she was going to work on the other side of the gen, when she saw two more Dwight's. **_**You have got to be kidding...**_

"They don't look so bad, how much harm could they do?" Alice whispered. Feeling the need to be as quiet as Bella was on-screen.

**At that moment, the gen the Dwight's were working on exploded... Three times. Each of them had missed connecting a wire, setting off a gen explosion.**

_**You know what I'm done. Where's Legion? **_**Bella thought to the Entity, leaving the Dwight's and standing on top of a small hill next to the gen.**

_**She's right there.**_ **A red glow appeared showing Legion's location.**

_**Let me speak to her, and I promise you can get some entertainment.**_

**The Entity took a few moments to think over her words. Then agreed; it was getting bored anyway.**

**Smirking, Bella ran over to where the Legion was, the red glow showing the outline of the killer's body. "Hey, Legion!"**

**Legion's head snapped toward Bella, then stared at her. **_**Here goes nothing.**_ **"Listen, I hate Dwight's, and I'm sick of them, at least the baby ones. I also don't like facing against any of the Legion. So... How about I help you kill them, and you kill me last. Ending this game quickly."**

**Legion stared a little longer. Before nodding her head in agreement.**

**"Great." Bella beamed, already planning ways to kill the Dwight's. "Let's go then." The sound of a gen exploding sounded in the distance.**

_**I must say I find this an absolutely amusing and delightful idea. I should have made you do this long ago... Though I suppose you coming up with it is even better.**_

"All the Cullen's frowned. "She's not really going to, right?" Esme asked.

"She's probably going to backstab the Legion," Jasper answered.

**"Follow me." Bella motioned to the Legion, ignoring the Entity's words. Having it in her mind might have done more harm than good, but at least she was now enjoying herself.**

**Running to the gen the Dwight's were at, Bella lead the Legion straight to them. Knowing that they wouldn't leave, or have the gen done.**

**Sure enough, all three Dwight's were still on the gen; the third piston barely moving.**

**With a devious glint in her eye's, Bella walked over to the end of a pallet. Blocking anyone from getting past her. Now while she wasn't a hundred percent sure this would work, these were Dwight's. Anything was possible.**

**"NOW!" Bella shouted. The Legion, following her commands, came closer wounding one of the Dwight's. Bella honestly couldn't tell the difference between them.**

**Although the three did show their intelligence, as they ran straight to Bella... And couldn't make it past her.**

**Before any of them could turn around, Legion blocked them in on the other side. Crouching, Bella watched as the Dwight's started to panic.**

**One of them tried to throw down the pallet, but it wouldn't go down — too many bodies blocking it.**

**Legion, watched for a moment. Then started slashing.**

**A minute later, and Bella was the only one left. All the Dwight's now down, circling around her body. No doubt screaming heal me in there minds.**

**"That was great," Bella told the Legion chuckling.**

**For the next five minutes, both Bella and Legion watched the three Dwight's bleed out. All of them never stopping in there attempt to get Bella to heal them. At one point, she was tempted to grab Legions knife and stab them, if only to make them stop spinning on the ground.**

**Thankfully, the five minutes went quick, and the telltale signs of the Entity receiving its sacrifice appeared. It's claws taking the souls of the three Dwight's.**

While the Cullen's were vampires, not a single one of them felt desire for any of the blood on the screen. All they could feel was horror at how Bella turned out. In only two years, she would be willing to watch three grown men die, and laugh about it!

**"Alright, you can kill me now," Bella said, pleased. She was fine with dying, seeing Legion kill the Dwight's more than made up for it.**

**Legion looked at her, then started slashing the floor, motioning for Bella to follow.**

**Shrugging, and having nothing better to do, Bella followed. It took a minute; then she saw what Legion wanted.**

**"The hatch? You want me to go through?"**

**Legion nodded, slashing her knife again.**

**"Thanks, I got a show and can escape. Maybe your not so bad. Better than Frank, that's for sure." Bella grinned, waved, and jumped in the hatch.**

**The screen went black.**

"That's it; she got away?" Rosalie asked, confused.

"It appears so," Carlisle replied.

Alice groaned, annoyed. "That was even shorter than the other two." She asked, then added as an afterthought. "More disturbing as well."

...

**(A/N) Yeah, I know, short chapter. I played a little DBD today and thought of this, so here it is. The next one should be longer.**


	4. Asgardian Bella

**I don't own anything!**

**(A/N) So first off, thanks for the review tianacarin. I'm glad you like this fic and will add headers from now on.**

**Orchidluv, never seen grey's anatomy. So there probably won't be a chapter on that unless I see it or read some fanfiction.**

**Same to the one who wanted Highlander. Although to that one, I do know that there are quite a few fics with Bella. Femslash ones as well.**

**Second... I had no clue Kristen Stewart was having a new movie. She's one of the reason's I like Bella so much. Anyway, I saw the trailer and really liked her look, so Bella, in future chapters, may dye her hair blonde.**

**So this chapter is different; Bella is actually a character from marvel.**

**...**

**Thor: Ragnarok**  
**...**

**Asgardian** **Bella** **\- 2 months in the future**

"Asgardian?" Esme questioned. "And it's so soon as well."

"Hmm..." Carlisle frowned.

"Shush, let's watch." Alice grinned excitedly.

**Bella opened her eyes quietly, making no sound as she sat up. She had attempted to find sleep in her and Edward's meadow. Unfortunately, the same nightmare kept waking her up whenever she closed her eyes.**

**At first, it had been Edward, telling her he didn't want her and basically trampling over her self worth. Then a month ago... Something changed.**

Alice's eyes narrowed at Bella's thoughts on screen. _Edward surely didn't do that to our Bella?_

**Disgust at herself for even falling for Edward. Her words and attitude became more cold and biting, and her hair even darkened, while her skin paled a couple of shades. Which was alarming considering Bella was already quite pale.**

"My Bella would never think that way!" Edward brooded. Surprising, everyone at the lack of chains or gag on his body.

"Edward, how did you get free?" Carlisle questioned. He would never admit it, but he quite enjoyed Edward being unable to speak or complain.

Edward grimaced slightly. "Tori told me in my mind that Bella won't be paired with anyone in this world, and she wants to see my reaction."

Carlisle nodded, not surprised. Based on what they had seen already, the being that brought them here did as she wishes, with no real plan or thought.

At that thought, a gag appeared covering Carlisle's mouth, while locking his body in place. Preventing him from saying or motioning for help.

His state unnoticed, the rest of the Cullen's watched Bella on screen.

**Now, whenever she slept, or tried to. She would see lightning, larger than anything she had ever seen before, striking her body. Then the scene would change, and she would feel... Pain, rage, and other feelings she couldn't even start to describe.**

"What..." Rosalie started, but couldn't find the words. What was wrong with Bella?

**"Your scent is mouth-watering." A voice spoke, causing a feeling of annoyance to cross over Bella's face.**

**"Hello Laurent, what are you doing here?" Asked Bella, not really expecting an answer.**

**"I'm leaving, and yet I couldn't help but be drawn here. Your scent..." He breathed deeply. "Is very tempting."**

**A sneer crossed Bella's face. "Your welcome to try, though I won't believe you'll like the results."**

**Laurent raised a brow, no doubt knowing how odd those words were coming from Bella.**

**The vampire turned to walk away, when the most unexpected thing occurred. Lightning came from the sky and struck Bella, vaporizing Laurent from existence.**

"BELLA!" The Cullen's all screamed together.

**"Even now, after death, you're still trying to kill me," Bella said unharmed, the words slipping out subconsciously.**

"Thank God." Alice breathed out, relieved, though she was surprised to see Bella uninjured.

**Bella frowned. **_**Why did I say that, and who tried to kill me?**_

**She would have thought on it more, but she heard the sound of the Quileute wolves and knew she needed to go. **_**Well, at least Laurent is taken care of.**_

...

_**Four months later**_

**A couple of months had passed since that day in the meadow, and Bella had gone through a few more changes.**

**For one, she now wore back mascara, black nail polish, and her hair was now black, not even close to the brown shade it once had been. All of this, made her look a few years older than she really was.**

**Not only that, her sense of style changed. She now wore skin-tight leather pants, a white tank top, black leather jacket, and knee-high black boots.**

"That's Bella?" Rosalie demanded incredulously. "She looks nothing like she did before!"

Alice wanted to disagree, but couldn't. Bella really didn't look like the sweet innocent girl they left behind. The one on-screen looked... Dangerous for lack of a better word.

**Bella groaned, getting up from her chair and grabbing the phone off its hook. She had tried ignoring it, but whoever was on the other end was relentless. "Who is this," Bella asked, exasperated.**

**"Is Bella there?" Edward asked, desperately. Not recognizing Bella's voice on the phone. Which was to be expected; her voice did change a little with all the changes.**

"You're actually calling her?" Rosalie asked, disbelieving. "What happened to all that fuss about no one contacting her?"

Edward glared at Rosalie. "How should I know. It's a different me calling her."

**"No." Bella started, then thought of an amusing idea. "You don't know?"**

**"Know what?" Edward asked, his velvet voice sounding girly and annoying to her ears.**

Emmet snickered, not even bothering to pretend not to.

Edward was unamused. _My voice does not sound annoying or girly, right?_

**A smirk spread across Bella's face. "Bella died just last week. An animal attack, I believe, her father is hosting the funeral now."**

**Now, this may have seemed cruel or wrong to say to her ex-boyfriend to some. But to Bella, this was her getting back at the vampire for crushing her self esteem. That and she was bored.**

Edward flinched back, thinking of his breaking with Bella. _If I went and called Bella, would she do the same to me?_

Frowning, Alice watched Edward's reaction, growing more and more suspicious. _What did he say to Bella when we left?_

**A beep is all Bella could hear. "Did he really hang up on me?" Bella asked herself.**

***DING!* The doorbell rang, causing Bella to let out another sigh. "This better be something important."**

**Opening it, she was surprised to see Alice. After Edward called, she had expected to never see another Cullen again.**

**"Bella!" Alice rushed out quickly. "We need to go, Edwards going to get himself killed!"**

**"Mmm..." Bella nodded, pretending to understand. **_**Why would the boy kill himself? I just spoke to him, not even a minute ago.**_

**Offering up no resistance, Bella let Alice drag her away and into Alice's yellow car. More bored to offer up any resistance than anything else.**

Alice coughed, choking slightly on some blood. _Did I honestly just do that?_

**Thirty minutes later, they were now boarding a plane. Alice's crazy driving getting them there much faster than the hour it should have taken.**

**"Good." Alice sighed, relieved. "We can make it in time. Now when we ge- What are you wearing?" Alice asked, shocked at Bella's change in style.**

**Bella raised a brow and waited for what would no doubt be the next question.**

**"And what happened to your hair? I would say you dyed it, but I can tell it's natural." Alice demanded, wanting answers.**

Alice covered her face and groaned. "I don't sound like that to Bella, right?" She glanced at Jasper saw him trying not to smile. "Do I?"

**Shrugging, Bella stayed silent, not bothering to talk to Alice. It wasn't as if she knew how the changes occurred anyway.**

**The rest of the plane ride contained like this: Alice questioning and demanding answers. Her voice becoming more and more annoying as time went on. While Bella ignored her, something that, while not easily done, caused her great amusement.**

**Bella smirked as they got off the plane, Alice no longer speaking to her. **_**Who knew vampires could get this flustered.**_

Alice winced in sympathy for the Alice on-screen.

**"What now?" Bella questioned, finally breaking her silence.**

**Alice pouted, but answered anyway. "Over here."**

**Grabbing her arm, Alice dragged Bella over to a fountain, which was surrounded by people. A lot of people, it looked as if an event was going on.**

**"Edward!" Alice yelled. "Alright, Bella, you go over there. I'll search over here." Before Bella could say a word, Alice disappeared.**

**"Great, this is exactly how I wanted to spend my Saturday," Bella grumbled. Walking in the direction Alice pointed, she walked straight into what looked to be a darkened alley.**

**"Bella?" A velvet girly voice said.**

**"Oh, fuck no." Bella hissed. "Alice did this on purpose, didn't she."**

**Edward slowly moved towards her, cupping her face. "You're not real. You're my imagination, tormenting me."**

**Bella slapped his hand away, not even noticing that she could now. She could never move his hand before unless he let her.**

**"Leave me alone, Edward. The only reason I'm here is because Alice brought me."**

**Edward frowned. "Love, what are you wearing? And what happened to you're hair." He threaded his hands through his hair as if questioning why his mind would alter 'his' Bella.**

"You can't be that delusional," Rosalie muttered, glancing at Edward.

Edward ignored her, threading his hands through his own hair like the Edward on screen.

**"I'm not your 'love' Edward. Now move, we need to get back to Alice." Bella said, turning to walk away.**

**"...Bella? You're real." Edward said with awe in his voice.**

**"Why did I ever date this idiot?" Bella questioned, looking up at the sky.**

**A snort, and a few chuckles brought her attention back to the alley. Where two vampires we're standing. One was a relatively large male with black hair, while the other was a short, blonde female, and looked almost like a kid. At the very least, she was in her early teens.**

**"Love, get behind me," Edward commanded. As if he actually expected her to obey.**

**"Umm, how about no." Bella rolled her eyes. "So, who are you two, and what do you want?"**

**Edward ignored Bella and stood in front of her. "I no longer need your services; I'll be leaving the city shortly. He said in a curt tone.**

**The short blonde smirked, and stared at Edward. " you don't have a choice."**

**There was a screech, and then Edward was rolling on the floor. His body spasming in pain. Something Bella had never seen before.**

None of the Cullen's said a word. Worried and shocked at what was happening on screen.

**"Can all vampires do that?" Bella asked, poking Edward with her foot.**

**The blonde glanced at Bella amused, but otherwise did not reply.**

**"Enough, Jane. Master Aro will want to see him." The vampire glanced at Bella. "Both of them."**

**Jane glared at the other calorie annoyed, but stopped.**

**"No." Edward gasped out. "I'm the one Aro wants. Not Bella!"**

**"Well, see about that," Jane replied, smirking darkly.**

**Grabbing Bella's arm, Jane dragged her through the alley and into a tunnel, Edward and the other vampire following closely behind.**

**Bella would have tried to speak, or start a conversation. But she was currently otherwise occupied.**

_**How dare these vampires touch me, a goddess? I shall rip their bodies apart, and destroy all who do not acknowledge their new queen. **_**Unnoticed by the vampires. Bella's eyes started to change to blue.**

"Why is Bella calling herself a goddess?" Alice asked, now worried about her best friend's mental health.

"I don't know," Jasper replied, confused. The rest of the Cullen's no better.

**Jane pushed open a pair of large doors, one's humans would never be able to open, and brought Bella inside. "Masters." Bowed Jane.**

**Aro waved he off. "Edward Cullen, I believe you had a request for us."**

**Edward flashed a shallow smile. "Not anymore. As you can see, I was mistaken."**

**"Yes... Bella is it." Aro hummed. His eyes examining her. "Though I believe she looks different from what your memory's portrayed."**

**Edward smiled politely, but didn't say anything, while his hand grasped Bella's arm.**

**"Alright, enough's, enough, and I'm more now," Bella grumbled.**

**"What?" Aro asked, bewildered.**

"What?" The Cullen's asked. Reacting the same as Aro.

**"Quiet human." Caius sneered. "This is not a place for you to speak."**

**Bella's now entirely blue eyes blazed with anger. The air around her shimmering, darkening the already dimly lit room. "Not a place for me to speak." She whispered. Sending shivers down the king's spine.**

"Is Bella something supernatural here?" Emmett questioned.

**Bella waved her hand, throwing Edward across the room. Shocking the King's and guards in the room.**

**"How did-" Caius started, but was cut off.**

**"Quiet... This is not a place for you to speak." Bella interrupted him. Throwing the king's words back at him.**

**Throwing both her hands out, Large spikes of unknown metal material appeared in the air. Circling above the vampires ready to strike at any moment.**

**"Bella?" Edward whispered. Not taking his eyes off of the spectacle in front of him.**

**"No," Aro whispered shakily. "That's not the girl from your memories."**

**"Who are you?" Caius demanded, his hands clenching the arms of his throne.**

**"Who me?" Bella blinked, a wicked smile gracing her face. "The names Hela, and I'm the goddess of death."**

**With those words, all the spikes above the vampires struck down. Vaporizing all they touched.**

**Then the screen went black.**

"No!" Rosalie, this time, shouted. "I was hooked. I wanted to see the rest."

"The goddess of death?" Alice muttered.

"I died," Edward mumbled to himself. Not sure what to think at seeing his love, vaporize him with a metal looking spike.

...

**(A/N) So another short chapter, and well... This is for fun, and I am just writing as the ideas come. Plus, my whole reason for writing this chapter was the goddess of death line from Hela. It took me 2,000 words to reach it.**

**By the way, thanks for reviewing, I enjoy reading people's thoughts or ideas about my fanfic.**


	5. Student Bella

**I don't own anything!**

**(A/N) Longer chapter this time!** **Bella also has the short blonde hair, Kristen Stewart has in the Charlie's Angels trailer. Actually... Bella will probably have that hair from now on, hmm... What do you all think?**

...  
**Vampire Diaries**  
...

**Student Bella - 3 months in the future**

"Hopefully, this will be different." Alice murmured, after taking a sip of blood.

"_This one will be dear."_ Tori, in her silver ball form, said, appearing above them.

"Where have you been?" Rosalie grumbled, still not happy about the ending of Asgardian Bella.

Tori ignored her and answered Alice. _"I believe you will like this one; It should be... Interesting."_

Snapping her fingers, the bindings around Carlisle disappeared, and Tori vanished. Leaving the Cullens with their questions unanswered.

"Well... Maybe she's right." Esme said with hope in her voice. "Besides, this Bella couldn't possibly be worse than the last one."

_**Dear Diary: today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say, "I'm fine, thank you. Yes, I fell much better " I will no longer be the sad little girl that lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through... And I'll be a better girlfriend... Or rather convince my ex-girlfriend to give me another chance.**_ **Elena paused, her lips quirking up sadly at the thought of her girlfriend.**

**She had met Bella Swan last year at some party, and Bella had stolen her drink. Claiming that she was too young... Then bringing the glass to her lips, drained the glass.**

"Bella had another girlfriend!" Emmet laughed, grinning.

**That at the time, no matter how ridiculous it sounds, had made Elena furious. So she grabbed another and another taking a sip and having it stolen from her by Bella.**

"Neither of them should be drinking. Don't they realize how bad that is for there bodies?" Carlisle questioned.

"I'm sure it's fine, Carlisle," Esme replied, she had her fair share of wine at an age younger than Bella when she was human.

**One thing led to another, and next thing Elena knew, she was waking up in an unfamiliar apartment, naked and cuddling Bella.**

"WHAT?" Rosalie yelled, shocked.

**Bella had driven them to her apartment, drunk. (With thankfully no crashes) Where the two of them had sex, taking each other's virginities.**

"I did not expect this," Alice whispered to Jasper.

"Neither did I darling." He replied back to her.

**The guilt Elena had felt the next morning was indescribable. She was or instead had, been dating her boyfriend, Matt, for the past couple of months. And truthfully, she had expected him to be taking her first time. Something that would never happen now because of her drunken one nightstand.**

**Elena winced at the memory of that day. She had rushed out of the apartment and broke up with Matt the moment she got home. Crying and feeling far too guilty even to try and give him an explanation.**

"And she has a boyfriend." Rosalie groaned. "Just great."

**For the next couple of days, Elena camped in her room. Refusing to leave or see Matt or her friends when they stopped by. Eventually, her mom, getting sick of the way she was acting. Pried the truth out of her.**

**Once everything was out in the open, her mom drove her to Bella's apartment, where the two girls could talk. Elena snorted softly; she never did find out why her mom did that. If anything, she thought she would have been mad, or at least disappointed. Not force the two girls to talk.**

**Then again, the talk with Bella did lessen her guilt immensely. Funnily enough, the girls found that they got along well too.**

"Go, Elena's mom!" Alice cheered.

**After that, Elena and Bella started spending more and more time together. While avoiding Matt at the same time. Something that was now one of her biggest regrets. A lot could have been avoided if she had just spoken to him.**

**Elena then introduced Bella to her friends Caroline and Bonnie, with the former getting along with her better than the latter.**

**A few weeks later, and Elena started to get curious.** **She was waking up in the middle of the night, feeling a little hot. Remembering flashes of the night she and Bella spent together.**

**It took her another week, but she eventually got her courage up to talk to Bella about it. One thing led to another, and she and Bella were kissing on her bed. Unfortunately, her parents walked in before they could go any further.**

"That was quick." Emmet snorted.

Edward frowned but said nothing. Choosing to stay uncharacteristically silent.

**Thankfully they were both accepting of their daughter's new sexual orientation. However, they no longer let Bella stay alone in her room with the door closed.**

"If I were them, I wouldn't either." Alice agreed. "Especially when catching them in the middle of that kiss."

"Get cockblocked, Bella!" Emmet shouted at the screen, then paused thoughtfully. "Or is that pus-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Rosalie interrupted while slapping the back of his head.

**From there on, and with the encouragement of their friends. Elena and Bella started to date. And for a couple of blissful months, Elena's life was perfect. Even with the sneers and insults of being a lesbian at high school. Those people's opinions didn't matter anyway.**

**...Then her parents died, and everything went to hell. Her aunt came to take care of her and Jeremy, which he ignored while taking drugs. She, on the other hand...**

**Elena closed her eyes and rested her head on her pillow. Oh, how she regretted her decision that day.**

"I'm getting a bad feeling," Alice said worriedly.

"You're not the only one," Esme replied, not taking her eyes off the screen.

**She had agreed to meet Bella out at the grill, having blown her off for the past few weeks as she mourned. When she arrived, Bella was late, so she sat and waited... And ran into Matt, her ex-boyfriend. Someone she had managed to avoid for months now.**

**She ignored him and sat down in a corner booth, waiting. Half an hour later, and Bella still hadn't arrived. Unknown to Elena at the time. She had been informed of Charlie dying. A stray shot from a robbery up in Seattle.**

"Charlie died?" Esme asked, surprised. "Who's going to take care of Bella?"

**Unfortunately, as Elena didn't know that, she grew more and more annoyed at her girlfriend, which led to her making one of the worst decisions of her life.**

**She got up and marched up to Matt. Sneakily stealing some beer from one of the patrons as she did so. Then offering him a drink, the two of them got talking and reminiscing the past.**

"Okay, that's not so bad." Alice sighed, relieved.

**A few kisses, groping and giggling here and there, and both of them now slightly drunk. Left the grill and drove in Matt's car to her home.**

"I take that back," Alice grumbled. All positive feelings of Elena going out the window.

"Is she really cheating on Bella?" Rosalie asked stunned.

"His dare she cheat on Bella?" Edward demanded glaring furiously at the screen.

Getting a confused look from Carlisle and Esme.

**That night was burned into Elena's memory. They fumbled to her room, stripping and kissing before stumbling into her bed, then falling asleep. Something Elena couldn't be more thankful for. If she had gone all the way with Matt... Bella would never take her back.**

"Thank god!" Alice grimaced. "Though I don't think Bella will take Elena back after that."

**Elena sighed, not that Bella was taking her back anyway. Because for all her girlfriend knew. Elena and Matt did go all the way.**

**Bella had walked into her room the next morning and discovered both of them asleep and naked in bed. When Elena woke up, the first thing she saw was the heartbreak in Bella's eyes. Something Elena never wanted to see again.**

**They broke up right there in her room. Bella not believing a word that came out of Elena's mouth. Which she couldn't blame Bella for. If Bella was naked in bed with a boy and claimed no sex happened. Elena would not believe a word of it.**

**Even Elena doubted herself for a moment when she said that. The only reason she knew her and Matt didn't was because both of their underwear was on. Not that Bella could see that with the covers over them.**

"Think Bella will forgive Elena?" Alice asked.

The rest of the Cullen's just shushed her. Not wanting to miss anything.

**For the rest of the summer, Bella avoided Elena like the plague.**

"Guess not," Alice mumbled. Pouting at The way everyone was ignoring her.

**The only good coming out of all of this, was that Matt learned the truth. And while he wasn't very happy about it, he understood.**

**"Alright." Elena sighed, sitting up from her bed and looking in her mirror. "No more memory lane. It's time to win Bella back." **_**It's the first day of the new school year. Bella can't avoid me now, right?**_

**She turned to go downstairs but thought of another thing to add to her diary. **_**..and I will stay away from alcohol. It has caused far too many problems and while some have been good. It cost me, Bella.**_

"She's right." Carlisle nodded pleased. His doctor side fully approving of her decision.

_**...**_  
_**...**_  
_**...**_

**"So when are you planning on taking Elena back," Caroline asked Bella as they walked through the school hallway. "I mean, now that you know the truth. I assumed you would be running back to her or something."**

**Bella sighed. "I was a complete bitch to her for the past couple of months and ignored all her attempts to get back together, Caroline. I even went as far as to go with you to summer camp, and have Bonnie pretend I was still here in Mystic Falls for the last month of summer.** **Elena is probably tired of me by now."**

"Not according to what we just saw," Jasper smirked, enjoying the scenes on the screen.

**Caroline grinned at that. "No way, though I'm still surprised, Bonnie agreed to do that. I thought she would tell Elena immediately."**

**"I asked about that; she told me that Elena was wrong to do what she did. But she would only cover for so long and would only do it if I gave Elena another chance."**

"I feel as if I'm missing something." Esme frowned, a little confused. "Why would they be surprised at Bonnie doing that. They're all friends, right?"

**"Speaking of chances..." Caroline trailed off and pointed.**

_**Elena... **_**Bella thought, uneasily. **_**Did she move on while I was gone? A month may not seem like long, but well, we met, had sex, then started dating in a month. Not only that, would Elena even like my new changes?**_

"They are so getting back together," Rosalie smirked.

**When Bella had gone to summer can't, she decided a change of style was in order. So she cut her hair short, and dyed it blonde while keeping some of her natural brown mixed in.**

Hearing someone choke. They all turned to look at the noise and saw Edward. His eyes wide in shock, and his bottle of blood was now on the floor. Looking as if he dripped it.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Edward. I, for one like her new hairstyle."

**However, she did keep her normal clothes**. **Purple tank, skinny black jeans, studded earnings, a couple black/silver rings on each hand, and green converse.**

**Before Bella could walk over, she noticed the boy speaking to Elena. **_**Who is that?**_

**While Bella knew she shouldn't get jealous (they broke up after all.) She couldn't help herself. Seeing Elena talk to a good looking guy was making her nervous.**

**"Are you going to stand there or go over and talk to her?" Bonnie asked from behind her.**

**"Jesus, Bonnie!" Bella hissed quietly. "Could you be any quieter?"**

**Bonnie shrugged. "Not my fault, you were to busy staring at Elena to notice me."**

***rrrriiiiiinnnnnngggggg* The bell sounded, causing students to rush to their classrooms.**

**"Come on, Bella; you have the same classes, you could speak to her later!" Caroline rushed out, pulling her and Bonnie to class.**

_**Timeskip - 5 hours later**_

**Classes were now over, and Bella was standing in the parking lot, more than a little nervous.**

**"Bella!" Elena called out nervously.**

"Here we go," Emmet said excitedly.

**Spinning around, she saw Elena in front of her, nervously twirling her hair around her finger.**

**"Hey, Elena," Bella replied, feeling a little shy.**

**"W-what happened to your hair?" Elena asked her eyes, widening in shock. "Not that it doesn't look good. You look great, actually. It's just... Different."**

"Hmm... Okay, I think I like her again." Alice nodded.

"Really, Alice." Rosalie sneered. "It's just hair." _Even if it does look good._ She thought to herself, not saying those words out loud.

Alice shrugged. "You wouldn't understand."

**"I-I got it done less than a month ago,"** **Bella responded, running a hand through her hair nervously.**

**They both stood there awkwardly, neither of them knowing what to do.**

**Finally, Elena decides to take the plunge.**

**"Bella... I know what I did hurt you, and I can never apologize enough for that. I also don't expect you to forgive me, or even want to talk to me after I broke your trust. But I'm still going to pursue you... I lo-... I like you and will try everything I can to earn your trust." Elena said, seriously.** _**I'll save the I love you for when you're ready.**_

"Yes!" Alice grinned, now fully onboard the Bella/Elena train. "Go, Elena!"

"**Don't you have a new boyfriend, Stefan, was it?" Bella scoffed, then winced inside as soon as she said the words. **_**Why do I keep doing this, every time Elena talks? I look for something to argue about.**_

**Elena frowned. **_**Who is she talking about... Nevermind, enough of this?**_

Emmet chuckled amused. "She forgot about him quickly."

**Pushing Bella against her car, Elena slammed her lips against the other girls in a frantic kiss. Wrapping her arms around Bella, Elena prevented her from shoving her off.**

_**What is Elena doing?**_ **Was all Bella managed to think before melting into the kiss. Dropping all previous resistances that she had.**

**"Mmm... How's that?" Elena questioned, pulling back slightly.**

**Bella said nothing and reconnected their lips, not wanting the moment to end.**

_**Time skip - minutes later!**_

"Minutes... Really?" Rosalie asked dryly.

**"...So will you go on a date with me tonight?" Elena asked while trying to catch her breath.**

**Snickering, Bella nodded. "That was kind of a backward way to ask a girl out on a date."**

**Elena just stared, a foolish-looking grin on her face. "Oh, my God... Okay, um, so the... Grill?" Elena finished weakly. Truthfully, there was no other good place to eat unless they drove farther out and away from town.**

**"Great, see you then." Bella agreed.**

**Blushing, Elena stood there Stunned that her ex-girlfriend agreed to go on a date with her.** _**What am I going to wear?**_

Alice sighed wistfully. "If only I was there. I already have the perfect outfit planned for her to wear."

_**Time skip - 3 hours later**_

"**Is this too much?" Elena asked Jenna, motioning down to her outfit.**

**She was dressed in a pretty short black flare dress, with heels, and silver hoop earrings.**

**Her makeup was her regular black mascara and a hint of purple lipstick.**

**"And just where are you going?" Jenna questioned with a raised eyebrow.**

**Elena's face burned red. "I'm going to meet Bella at the Grill."**

**"Huh, guess your persistence is finally paying off."**

"Even her aunt knows Elena's chasing Bella." Alice snickered.

**"Jenna..." Elena whined slightly. "Do I look good or not? Should I go back and change?"**

**"You look beautiful..." Jenna paused. "Though knowing Bella, she's going to be wearing jeans and a t-shirt."**

All the Cullens had to smile at that. It was just so... Bella to not wear anything that wasn't comfortable. Which usually meant it wasn't fashionable.

**Smiling, Elena agreed. "It wouldn't be Bella if she wasn't wearing what she is most comfortable in."**

**"Anyway, have fun on your date, and don't stay out too late. It's a school night!" Jenna teased, her amusement showing all over her face.**

**Turning around, Elena picked up her jacket and opened the door... Only to see the new student standing in front of the door, Stefan, or something.**

**"Er, hi." Elena greeted, taking a step back. **_**Why is he here?**_

**"Uh, sorry I was about to knock." Stefan smiled, motioning towards the door. "I wanted to apologize for my Disappearing act earlier. I know it was... strange."**

**"No worries." Elena nodded. She had honestly forgotten all about that.**

"He likes her," Jasper observed. He didn't need his empathy gift to see that.

**After Bella agreed to the date, Elena went to the commentary and spoke to her parent's grave for a bit. After that, she ran into Stefan. They talked for a bit until a crow sounded; after that, he vanished.**

"That's not creepy at all," Alice mumbled.

_**Actually, he might have still been around, but I was in a rush to get back and change for mine and Bella's date tonight. **_**Elena thought to herself.**

**"Anyway, I need to go. See you later, Stefan." Elena said before rushing past and into her car. Not noticing his confused face or the journal in his hand.**

"I would feel sorry for him, but he's trying to make a move on Bella's girl, so..." Alice shrugged.

**Now while it may have been rude, Elena was not taking a chance of being late for her date. Everything needed to go perfect, and no pretty looking guy was going to stand in her way of winning Bella back.**

**A few minutes later, and Elena parked and was entering the Grill and looked for her hopefully soon to be girlfriend again.**

**"Over here, Elena." She heard Bonnie shout.**

**"What is it, Bonnie? I need to find Bella." Elena asked, still searching for Bella in the bar.**

**"She's right over there," Bonnie smirked, pointing to the counter. "And it looks like she's just as serious about your guy's date as you are."**

**"What do you-" Elena stopped mid-sentence and gaped at the sight in front of her.**

**Every date Bella and he had ever gone on, Bella had worn the clothes she was comfortable in. And while she looked nice, she never really dressed up.**

**Now though, Bella was sitting on a stool. A short dark green dress that complemented her curves, heels, her normal earrings, and rings on her fingers.**

**That and her now short blonde hair with some brown roots. Bella was unrecognizable... In a good way.**

"She looks gorgeous," Alice said excitedly. "I wonder if our Bella would look as good in that dress as in screen Bells does."

**"I know." Bonnie nodded, also staring at Bella.**

**Gulping nervously, Elena made her way to the counter and sat next to Bella. "Hi."**

**"Hi," Bella replied back, smiling shyly.**

**"So, how have you been?" Elena asked, both in an attempt to break the ice and because she was curious.**

**"Good, how about you?"**

**Elena grinned. "Great now that you're here." She saw Bella roll her eyes and pretend to be annoyed. The pleased smile on her face betraying her.**

**For the next half hour, the two girls are and talked. Covering everything they missed while they were apart.**

"I would have thought it would have taken more than just half an hour," Rosalie grumbled.

**Finally, with their food now done. Bella broke the topic that had been hovering over their entire date.**

**"I'm sorry, Elena." Bella sighed. "I should have spoken to weeks ago. Instead, I went as far as to go to camp for a month with Caroline. All to avoid you because my feelings were hurt."**

**"Wow... That does explain why I couldn't find you." Elena said wryly. "But I don't blame you, and I'm sorry too. I should never have cheated or drunk alcohol, and while it did affect my judgment a little. If I wasn't curious, I never would have got in bed with Matt, drunk or not."**

**"I'm not going to say it's okay. Seeing you like that with Matt hurt. But I think we can move on from this... That is if you want to." Bella asked a little anxious.**

**"I would love to." Elena beamed.**

"Aww..." Alice smiled.

**"Yay!" Caroline shouted from the booth next to them, startling the two girls.**

"What the hell?" Rosalie coughed startled.

**"What... What are you doing, Caroline?" Elena demanded, annoyed. **_**I was hoping to get a kiss or something after that. Why did Caroline have to show up now?**_

**"I came over to tell you that Stefan was looking for you." Caroline shrugged, looking completely unapologetic, at interrupting them.**

_Definitely likes her._ Jasper thought to himself. Enjoying the challenge of guessing people's emotions or feelings without his gift.

**"Stefan? What could he possibly want with me?" Elena sighed?**

Emmet smirked. "A lot of things."

**"He wanted to return this," Caroline replied, holding up Elena's diary. "Apparently, you ran off before he could return it."**

**Elena saw Bella raising a brow questioningly, and quickly explained. Not wanting her hopefully soon to be girlfriend to get the wrong idea.**

"She better not blow it," Esme mumbled. Rooting for the two girls quietly.

**"I must have dropped it when I was writing at the cemetery. I ran into him there but left to get ready for our date." Elena clarified, watching Bella's face for any changes.**

**"That was... Nice of him." Bella muttered, her voice laced with jealously.**

**"Well, I'm gonna go. See you both tomorrow, and Bella, you will be texting me all the dirty details later." Caroline said, sending a smirk over her shoulder.**

**Bella rolled her eyes playfully and gave her the finger.**

Edward frowned distastefully at Bella's actions on screen.

**"You know, when I introduced the two of you. I did not expect you guys to get along as well as you do." Elena said now that the two were alone.**

**"Us blondes need to stick together.' Bella winked, running a hand through her hair.**

**Elena giggled at the action. "Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night."**

All the Cullen's turned to stare at Rosalie. She was the only one with blonde hair in their family.

"What?" Rosalie sniffed at them disdainfully. "She's not wrong."

_**Timeskip - One month later**_

**Bella smiled softly at the sleeping Elena in her arms. The past month had been amazing. Her and Elena had gone on at least three dates every week, and had officially started dating the week before.**

**Elena's expression when Bella asked her to be her girlfriend was hilarious. Elena had been chasing Bella so much that she had assumed she would be the one to ask. So Bella doing it was a welcome surprise.**

_**This has been fantastic; I should have given her another chance long ago... **_**Bella sighed inside regretfully. **_**All I need to do now is tell her about vampires without causing her to freak out...**_

"Vampires?" Carlisle asked, fascinated. _I had not considered the possibility that we would see any vampires that weren't us._

**Bella glanced down at her girlfriend and groaned. "Why does that vampire have to be interested in you. Are you some blood magnet?"**

**Bella had stumbled across Stefan, compelling someone, and well. Her dad's journals, and the one's the Gilberts had. Made what he was a dead giveaway. Even if she was only now starting to believe the supernatural actually existed.**

"Compelling?" Esme asked curiously. "Maybe that's his gift."

**The sound of a crow echoed from outside the window, startling Bella. Then the screen went black.**

"Wow... So Stefan's a vampire. I did not see that coming." Alice mumbled.

"Why wasn't he sparkling?" Carlisle wondered. Already thinking of the possibilities of a different type of vampire.

"I'm just glad Bella and Elena got back together," Rosalie said, surprising everyone. "What?" She said, seeing there looks. "They were cute together."

"Nothing, we're just surprised, dear," Esme replied gently. "You a aren't exactly, Bella's biggest fan."

Rosalie glared, and turned her head to look away from them all.

...

**(A/N) Thanks to Kryslynn09 for helping out with ideas and being a soundboard!**

**Next up will probably be Amnesia Bella... Should I pair her up with Rosalie?**

**Review or PM me!**


	6. Amnesia Bella

**I don't own anything!**

...  
**Twilight: AU**  
...

**Amnesia Bella - 6 years in the future**

"Amnesia? This will be good." Rosalie smirked.

_"Hmm... Funny you should mention that." Tori hummed, appearing from nowhere._

"Oh, my God!" Alice hissed with a glare. "Do you have to... I don't know, show up that way? A warning would be nice."

_"I think you will find this, Bella's life... Interesting." Tori whispered to Rosalie, ignoring Alice entirely._

"What do you mean?" Rosalie growled, not liking where this was going.

_"You'll see!" Tori giggled, then vanished in a silver flash of light._

"I hate that... Thing." Rosalie muttered.

Esme frowned. "What could be enlightening about this, Bella?"

Of course, no one answered her as not a single one of them knew the answer to her question.

_***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep***_

**The screen turned on to show Bella, short blonde hair, and all. Lying down in a hospital bed, with the monitor beeping every few seconds.**

"Is Bella seriously going to have amnesia?" Alice frowned. Not liking the idea of that happening to her best friend.

"I would like to know why Bella still has blonde hair," Jasper said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, stop being so suspicious. There are probably millions of different Bella's, and thousands most likely have that hair." Alice sighed, waving off Jaspers's concerns.

**Eyes flicking open, Bella took in her surroundings. **_**Where the hell am I?**_

**Reaching forward, she grasped the metal railing on her bed frame and pulled herself up into a sitting position. **_**Is this a hospital?**_ _**What am I doing here?**_

**"B-Bella! Y-your awake?" A shocked voice sounded through the room.**

**Snapping to the sound, Bella appraised the man she had missed when looking over the room. He had slick bronze hair, pale skin, and widened golden eyes.**

**His clothes, on the other hand, were an expensive-looking Armani suit along with a very sophisticated looking watch.**

The Cullen's all stared at the Edward on screen.

"Damn, Edward!" Emmet Boomed. "You look good."

"Emmet's right, You should really start dressing like that." Esme nodded at the Edward on screen.

**"Who are you?" Bella demanded with narrowed eyes. **_**Why do I feel like my skin is crawling when he looks at me?**_

**"Y-you don't remember?" Edward stuttered, his eyes widening with shock. "B-Bella, I'm your b-boyfriend."**

All the Cullen's turned and watched as a triumphant grin spread across Edward's face.

"What?" Edward growled.

Alice's eye's widened innocently. "I'm just amazed you're actually with Bella in this one."

**Bella laid back down against her pillows in shock. **_**He has to be lying. I have way better taste than that; besides, as far as I remember, I'm gay.**_

"Nevermind," Alice mumbled quietly, hiding a smile behind her hand.

**"Really? When did we start dating?" Bella finally asked, coming out of her thoughts.**

**Edward smiled charmingly. "Four years ago, I asked you out... It was also the day I met you."**

"Of course he did." Rosalie scoffed.

_**Yea right. **_**Bella thought to herself sarcastically.** **"How did we meet?"**

**"Er, my sister introduced us. You were her roommate while in college."**

**Bella frowned, now starting to doubt herself. "Has it really been four years, and who is your sister?"**

**Edward smiled brokenly. "My sister's name is Rosalie, and she has been your best friend/roommate ever since you started college. You don't remember, though, do you? Carlisle said this might happen."**

"Your Bella's roommate?" Alice forced a smile on her face. _Why an I not Bella's roommate?_

**"Who?" Bella questioned.**

**"My adopted father and your doctor."**

**"...I see." Bella nodded. **_**Why do I still feel like somethings wrong here?**_

"Hmm, it looks as if we still adopt you all, even when we are human." Carlisle mused.

**"Knock, knock." A new voice sounded entering the room. "So are there any-" The woman entering the room froze mid-sentence at the sight of Bella.**

**"Er, hi?" Bella said awkwardly. While at the same time, admiring the gorgeous looking woman who entered. **_**She looks like a goddess.**_

"That's... Interesting?" Esme winced. Avoiding Edward's angry gaze. _Sorry son, but it looks like your not going to be paired with Bella... Again._

**She had blonde hair, smooth fair white skin that was bordering on pale, golden amber eyes, jeans, and a red sweater.**

**"Bella, your awake!" The goddess gasped.**

**"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Grumbled Bella, unknown to her. A small smile had stretched across her lips the moment the woman came in.**

"Looks like your with Bella, Rose," Alice smirked.

"Hmph." Rosalie snorted.

**"How are you feeling?"**

**"Leave her alone, Rosalie." Edward sneered. "She knows everything now."**

**"Besides the memory problems?" Bella asked, ignoring Edward. **_**Hmm... Rosalie, so this is my best friend.**_

**Rosalie's face paled. "What do you mean by memory problems? And know's everything about what?"**

**"I apparently have amnesia, and it goes as far back as four years ago." Bella nodded in Edward's direction. "My dear... Boyfriend... Has been filling me in. Is it true we've been best friends since college?"**

**Bella saw Rosalie's pale face drain further, and her eyes lose the spark they had previously.**

Rosalie frowned at the screen. _What happened to me... Thank God Edward doesn't have his gift. I would rather no one know how curious I am about Bella and me being together._

**"I see," Rosalie muttered, a shattered look on her face. "Yes... It's true."**

**Peeking around Rosalie, Bella looked at Edward, and saw the glee on his face. **_**I'm now a hundred percent sure that he is not my boyfriend... And why does Rosalie look so devastated?**_

**As soon as Bella considered Rosalie and her only being friends, she felt her heart tighten. **_**Did I have a crush on her? **_**She glanced appreciatively at Rosalie's body. **_**She's definitely my**_ _**type, that's for sure.**_

"Think your our Bella's type as well?" Emmet smirked down at his wife.

Rosalie just smacked Emmet's head in reply.

**"So, where do we live, Edward?" Bella questioned. **_**I wonder what he'll come up with.**_

**"With my parents." Edward smiled. "They love you; I've been telling them about you for a long time now."**

**"I've never met them?" Bella asked, struggling to hide her amusement. **_**This is ridiculous, we've been 'dating' for four years now.**_

**"No." Edward shook his head and sighed. "You never wanted too."**

Esme frowned a little hurt. "Why would Bella not want to meet us?"

**Bella snorted inside. **_**So he's pushing the blame to me now... If I was honestly dating him before this amnesia. We aren't anymore.**_

Carlisle blinked, surprised. "That was quick."

Edward glared at Carlise feeling betrayed.

"Sorry, son, but you knew it would happen sooner or later."

**Bella nodded in fake understanding. "So if I've never met your parents, and you live with them. I assume then that we do **_**not**_ **live together."**

**Edward froze up. "I, we, um... No...?" He finished hesitantly.**

"Busted!" Emmet chuckled.

**"You live with me, Bella," Rosalie interjected quickly before Edward could gather his thoughts.**

**"I do?"** **Bella questioned with a raised brow.**

**"Yes." Rosalie nodded, with a strange gleam in her eyes. "We've lived together ever since college. Fewer expenses that way."**

_Again where am I? _Alice thought to herself, growing a little jealous.

**Bella smiled at Rosalie. "Then that's what I'll do. I'll stay with Rosalie, Edward."**

**Edward frowned, not looking very happy. "Are you sure love."**

**Bella shuddered inside. **_**Who calls anyone love anymore? Some may be able to pull it off, but coming from Edward... No, just no.**_

"I can pull it off," Edward grumbled.

**"I'm sure Edward, besides, who knows. Maybe I'll start to remember... Us. Being in a familiar environment and all." **_**I think I just threw up in my mouth.**_

**Edward's face brightened. "I understand, take all the time you need love. I-" Edward's phone started to ring, stopping him from continuing.**

**Edward glanced down at the screen and sighed. "I'm sorry Bella, I need to go take this. Let me know if you need anything!" With those parting words, Edward left the hospital room.**

**Bella turned to Rosalie. "Does he do that a lot?"**

**"Like you wouldn't believe," Rosalie replied with an eye roll.**

**"Hmm... Oh, right, do you know where my phone is?" Bella asked, looking around the room for any sign of her phone.** **"...I do have one, right?"**

**Bella saw Rosalie narrow her eyes, then reach into her purse to pull out a smartphone.**

**"Here." Rosalie held the phone out to her.**

**"Thanks." Before Bella could grab the phone, it slipped right through Rosalie's fingers.**

**Bella hopped off the hospital bed quickly, checking the phone for damage. **_**Damn it, the screens completely broken.**_

**"I'm so sorry, Bella." Rosalie sighed, looking completely unapologetic.**

"Why did you do that, Rose?" Emmet whispered pointlessly.

Rosalie shrugged. "I'm human there; maybe I accidentally dropped it."

_**Did she do that on purpose?... Nah, she's been my best friend for years. It probably slipped.**_ **"It's fine, Rosalie." Bella smiled. "I can always buy another phone."**

**Rosalie smiled back, looking relieved yet guilty at the same time. "How about we go and get you discharged."**

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "That was definitely on purpose."

**"I would love to."**

**...**

**An hour later, and Bella was standing inside a beautiful two-bedroom apartment, with a kitchen, bathroom, upstairs loft, and a living room. They had blue walls, a black couch with colorful pillows, granite countertops, and overall was pretty large - more than enough space for two people.**

**"Hey, Bella." Rosalie started stopping in front of a bedroom door. "I need to clean up some things in your bedroom. I don't want you to stay in a messy room, after all."**

**"Okay..." Bella raised her eyebrow. **_**That's odd; maybe she likes to clean? Or is the room that bad?**_

**"Great," Rosalie smirked. "Wait on the couch; I'll be just a few minutes."**

**Nodding her head, Bella sat down on the couch and pulled up Netflix. **_**Might as check out all the movies I've forgotten.**_

**One hour later, a now drowsy Bella heard Rosalie exciting the bedroom.**

**"Sorry, it took so long. You had quite the mess in there."**

**"Hmm..." Bella blinked tiredly. Completely missing the almost overflowing purse, Rosalie put down.**

The Cullens, on the other hand, did not miss the purse.

"Did you clear out her room or something? Alice asked.

"That's low Rosalie." Emmet shook his head. "I can't believe your a truly stealing from your best friend."

**Rosalie chuckled, picking Bella up. "Let's get you to bed."**

_**She's blonde, gorgeous, and strong enough to carry me... If I didn't have a crush on her before my amnesia. I do now.**_

"It's confirmed." Esme grinned, shifting into a more comfortable position.

Carlisle just wrapped an arm around his wife, amused at her antics.

**...**

_**One week later**_

**"It is official. I am going insane." Bella mumbled to herself.**

**For the past week, she and Rosalie had been spending all their time together. They watched movies, cooked dinner, played card games, talked, and overall just enjoyed being together. However, Rosalie had constantly been shy or hesitant throughout it all.**

_**At this point, I'm positive there is something between Rosalie and me. Now the only question is, why did Edward claim I was his girlfriend, and why did Rosalie go along with it?**_ **Bella thought, frustrated. **_**Thank God Edward had to go on a business trip. I don't know what I would do if he were here.**_

Business trip, really? You better not be cheating on Bella, Edward." Alice glared at her brother.

**"Hey, Bella?" Rosalie called from their living room. "Can you come over here? I have something to show you."**

**"Be right there!" Bella replied quickly. **_**I wonder what she want's to show me.**_

**As she entered the living room, Bella immediately felt her throat go dry. **_**Rosalie may be a little shy when dealing with me. But she is definitely not shy when it comes to her body.**_

**On the couch, holding a camera, was an almost naked Rosalie. The only clothing on her body being a bra and underwear.**

Rosalie looked over her body on screen. Not caring that the others in her family could see. _It's almost identical to mine. The only difference being the shade of a difference in skin color and a few freckles here and there._

**"W-what did you want to show me?" Bella stammered slightly. **_**I've lived with this goddess for four years?**_

**Rosalie smirked. "Just a few pictures and videos from our college days."**

**Bella groaned. "How bad is it?"**

**"Nothing too bad. We never really went to any parties or anything. Never had the time for it."**

**Bella nodded and felt as if she was straining her eyes, trying to keep them off of Rosalie's body.**

**"Check this one out."**

**Bella leaned over and looked at the camera.**

**On-screen, Bella, and Rosalie were both smiling at each other. Neither of them noticing the photo being taken.**

**"Alice took this one. It was the day we moved in." Rosalie smiled softly.**

"Finally!" Alice huffed. _I can't believe it took them this long to mention me._

**Glancing from the photo to Rosalie. Bella couldn't hold her questions in any longer. "Did something ever happen between us?"** _**I**_ _**would have to be an idiot to miss the way we're looking at each other in the photo.**_

"It is kind of obvious." Jasper smirked. He didn't need his gift for this one. He knew love when he saw it.

**Rosalie flinched slightly, before trying to cover it up with a smile. "What do you mean, Bella?"**

**Bella narrowed her eyes down at the beautiful blonde goddess. "Four years ago, I remember that I was gay. Not bisexual, but gay. I liked women. What changed that made me date Edward?"**

**Rosalie opened her mouth, then closed it. An odd yet thoughtful look crossing her face.**

**"Rosalie?" Bella asked, concerned. Waving her hand in front of the woman's face.**

**"Yes, something did happen between us." Rosalie finally said, a determined look now in her eyes.**

**"What happened?"**

**Rosalie grimaced. "We had a fight, and I made a huge mistake."**

**Bella hugged a pillow to her chest. "What?"**

**"I-I decided it would be a good idea to record the sound of porn online and send it to you, claiming it was me... And yeah, I know. It was a stupid idea."**

"Wait. What?" Alice gaped.

"Wow, Rose." Emmet whistled.

Rosalie blinked, shocked. _I would never... At least I'm pretty sure I would never do that. What's going on?_

**"I-I... Did I believe you?" Was all Bella could think to ask.**

**"Oh, did you." Rosalie chuckled bitterly. "The next morning, you broke up with me and went on a date with Edward. You've been dating him ever since."**

_**That's just... Wow.**_ **"Why are we still living together then?"**

**"I don't know. I guess it was your way of getting revenge on me for 'cheating' on you." Rosalie whispered. "And let me tell you, it worked. Watching my brother date the woman I love hurts."**

Edward looked up, hopefully. "Does this mean Bella and I will stay together?"

**A wide grin spread across Bella's face. "You love me?"**

"Doubt it, Edward." Alice and Emmet replied simultaneously

**Rosalie blinked, shocked at the question. "Of course I do. I wouldn't have stayed and watched you date Edward otherwise."**

**"...What if I said I wanted to try?" Bella asked quietly.**

**"Bella? Are you..."**

**Bella blushed and nodded. "I know I don't have my memories. But I want to give us another shot. I've felt something for you the second you walked through the door to my hospital room. I want to see where this goes."**

**"What about Edward?" Rosalie asked, her eyes darkening.**

**"I'll break up with him." Bella sighed. "By what you've told me. It looks as if I was using him anyway. It wouldn't be fair to either of us to continue. Especially when I know, I have feelings for you."**

**"In that case..." Rosalie smirked, leaning over to kiss Bella.**

Esme raised an eyebrow. "Not counting two of the past Bella's we've watched. Is this really the lives of Bella? Or the life and romance of Bella Swan?"

Rosalie smirked. "She does seem to get together with someone in ever life."

"All women too," Carlisle added. "Do you think Tori's trying to tell us something?"

**"Mmm..." Bella moaned into the kiss. Which unfortunately ended far too quickly. "Why did you stop?"**

**Rosalie held out her phone. "Because you should call Edward and break it off first. I know later if you don't. You'll probably regret it."**

**Silently, Bella quickly opened the phone and clicked the Call icon for Edward. *Beep***

**"Hey, Edward?"**

**"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked, concerned.**

**Bella sighed. "Edward, I want to break up."**

**Edward stayed silent for a minute, then replied. "Is this because of your amnesia? I can wait for you, Bella, and we can always make new memories together."**

**Bella smiled warmly at Rosalie, watching her from her seat of the couch. "No, I won't hide it from you. I have feelings for Rosalie... And I want to give them a try."**

**"So she really did it..." Edward mumbled.**

"More like Bella did!" Emmet grinned. Not jealous in the slightest at seeing a version of his wife kiss Bella.

**Bella's brow furrowed, confused. "What was that?"**

**"It's nothing, Bella." Edward sounded resigned. "I understand, and I hope you and Rosalie are happy together."**

**Bella smiled, feeling strangely sad. However, a glance at Rosalie's eager face washed it away. "Goodbye, Edward."**

**"Goodbye, Bella."**

"...That was surprising." Carlisle admitted.

Esme nodded. "As much as I hate to say this. I fully expected Edward to fight, complain, or barge into the apartment, yelling at Rosalie for starting 'his' Bella."

"Same." Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice all agreed.

"Really?" Edward's eyebrow started twitching. "Who's family are you?"

"Bella's." The group replied.

**"So... What did he say?" Rosalie asked nervously.**

**"We're broken up now." Bella shrugged. Missing the guilty look that flickered through Rosalie's eyes.**

**"G-great!"**

"Yeah, now you feel guilty." Edward hissed.

Rosalie smirked slyly. "But I still got the girl."

**Bella glanced around the apartment. "What now?"**

**"How about a date... Or we can hope straight to bed." Rosie smirked suggestively.**

**Bella shook her head with a smile. "I would love to go on a date with you."**

**...**

_**There months later**_

**"Hey, babe, where should I put this?" Bella asked Rosalie, holding an old box of books.**

**Her now girlfriend Rosalie pointed over to a corner. "Just put it in the closet over there."**

**The past few months since Bella and Rosalie talked had been fantastic. They had gone on dates, stayed home, talked, cooked, and just spent time together.**

"Hey, Rose?" Emmet frowned. "Why don't we do that?"

"Why waste our time cooking when we can be doing more... Productive activities." Rosalie hinted suggestively. Keeping her thoughts to herself. _I would like to Emmet, but unfortunately, all you want to do is play games or have sex... Not that the sex is bad, hmm..._

**A month ago, Bella had gotten up the courage to ask Rosalie to be her girlfriend. Thankfully she had agreed. Unfortunately, during that time, Bella's memory was still gone. However, by this point, she no longer cared about regaining her memory.**

**Setting the box down in the closet, Bella was about to leave when her foot bumped into something - opening the door wider to let some more light in. Bella saw a stuffed red purse.**

"Isn't that the purse full of Bella's stolen things?" Alice questioned.

**Her curiosity getting the better of her. Bella bent down and opened it. **_**What the hell?**_

**Inside were at least a dozen pictures, all framed and stacked inside the bag. Now while that wouldn't be odd. What was, were the happy faces of Bella and Edward in the pictures? **_**I don't look unhappy there at all. Was I really using him?**_

**"Mmm..." Moaning in pain, Bella took a step back. **_**What is happening to me? I... Oh, my God!**_

**Flashes of memories flew through Bella's mind. Meeting Rosalie, becoming roomstes, going to college, meeting Edward, dating Edward, and finally, getting and confessed to by Rosalie the day her accident happened.**

**Gasping at the memories, Bella turned to stare at the cooking Rosalie listening to music. **_**I'm not sure if I should be pissed for being manipulated. Or tell her I love her.**_

"What manipulation?" Rosalie frowned.

**As it turned out. Bella never dated Rosalie. Her and Edward had been dating since college. While Rosalie had just been her best friend. One Bella knew now had been In love with her for years.**

"Wow, Rosalie," Alice snickered. "Way to take advantage of someone with amnesia."

"I did not." Rosalie snapped. "Bella's liked me since the hospital. I... Just removed all reminders of Edward from her room."

_**She's an amazing actress. I can't believe I fell for her story of us dating and breaking up. **_**Bella thought amused.**

"Wait, that didn't happen." Emmet laughed. "Sorry, Rose. I'm going to have to agree with Alice on this one."

**Closing the closet door, Bella walked to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Rosalie's waist.**

**Rosalie smiled lovingly and leaned back against her. "What is it, Bella?"**

**Bella opened her mouth, then closed it. **_**Does Rosalie really need to know I remember? What would it matter anyway? Sure, I'm a little mad that she manipulated me. But is it even manipulation? I fell in love with her anyway, and I had always liked her, even back in college. The only reason I had never said anything was because I didn't want to ruin our relationship.**_

**Smiling, Bella came to a decision. "It's nothing, Rosalie.** **Now, what's for dinner?"**

"That's it? No drama or anything?" Edward demanded. If that had happened to him, and going by the theme of the past Bella's they had seen. Bella most likely would have broken up with him.

**Rosalie rolled her eyes fondly. "I told you, you'll find out once it's done."**

**Then the screen went black.**

"Well, that was sweet," Alice sniffed, as she pretended to wipe away some tears.

"Oh shut up, Alice." Rosalie rolled her eyes. _At this point, I'm kind of wishing Bella was here._

Bold black letters appeared on the tv screen. **Wish granted.**

...

**(A/N) _I'm really tired at the moment. So I apologize if there are more mistakes than usual._**

**Yeah, so Bella will join them best chapter. However, I do have a few questions and thoughts on where this fanfic may go. **

**First, which Bella should join them. Their original one, or one from a different world. Second, what should the pairing be? And should Bella bring a girlfriend or wife with her when she arrives?**

_**Another idea I'm toying around with is a Bella/Rosalie/Alice paring. Should that happen? Or maybe just a single pairing?**_

**Review or PM me!**


End file.
